Be Strong
by EbOnY998
Summary: Santana notices a change in Rachel and she wants to help her out any way she can. There is a better summary inside but give it a chance. This story does contain violence and Rape so it could set triggers off. Give it a chance I know it has probably been done before but give it a read. Positive or negative reviews are welcome
1. Are You Okay

**BE STRONG **

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

**Summary:**

**This is set during season 3 when school returns Santana notices a change with Rachel she wants to get to the bottom of what is up with Rachel but the only thing is she won't open up to Santana she notices how she flinches when someone touches or tries to give her a hug so she tries to be there as a friend and help her through and she won't give up trying. Karofsky never left and neither did Sam, Quinn didn't go skank either and Shelby won't be in the story for at least a few chapters but she does have Beth.  
I know this has probably been done before but give it a go. There will be no Finchel either**

**This does contain violence and rape so just a warning this could set triggers off.**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Tike, and Samcedes**

**Friendships: Faberry, Brittberry, Pezberry (to start with as friends), Lauren/Rachel Samchel, Hummelberry, Puckleberry, Faberrittana, Artie/Rachel, Tina/Rachel and Cherry**

**So here is chapter one Are you okay.**

* * *

**Santana's Pov**

It was a new year and a new start I was driving on my way to Quinn and Britt's place to pick them up the three of us had decided to re-join the Cheerios all of us were excited to start our senior year and go off to college next year. I arrived at Q's place first I beeped the horn she came out with her bag and what not.

"Morning Santana are you excited to re-join the Cheerios." It will be good to start Cheerios again whoever had captain when the three of us left did a shit job I see that Quinn is buckled in and I start the car heading in the direction of Britt's place.

"Yeah it will be like old times I can't wait Q" We drive in the direction of Brittany's house it takes us a good 5 minutes to get there cause of certain traffic but we managed to get there on time I stopped the car and go and knock on Britt's door she opens the door and gives me a hug I return the hug.

"Morning B looking forward to re-joining the Cheerios again" Britt and I are still good friends even though she is still dating wheels but we became good friends after our fight that we had.

"Yeah I can't wait c'mon let's go before we are late to ask coach" we walk back to the car with linked pinkies we get in and chill for a moment before Britt starts to talk to Q.

"Morning Q how was your weekend" I start the car up and head in the direction of school knowing that everyone will be excited to get back into the routine of everything.

"My weekend was good just got my things ready for school you know the usual what about you Britt." they talk for a while until we arrive at school we head in the direction of Sue's office I knock first and hear the loud booming voice of coach.

"Come in" the three of us enter her office and everything still looks the same as it was before we take a seat and you can tell that Britt and Q are nervous with this so I take the lead on this one.

"Morning coach we were wondering if we could join the Cheerios again" I ask her calmly while she is still reading her cheer leading book it isn't until she puts it down on the table that the three of us look up.

"I was waiting for this day when the three of my best Cheerios were coming back on one condition." We don't talk we just nod our heads before she gets into her one condition.

"Santana you will be sharing co-captain with Quinn" We nod our head before she makes a comment we get our Cheerios uniform out of our bags and get changed back into them it feels great to be back in them.

"I'm just heading to my locker with Britt then we will head to hers see you in home room" I nod my head and wave to them making my way to my locker, I put in my combination and I got my things out for my first few lessons I went to turn and walk to my home class but seen a very pale Berry walk past me you could tell that she had put a hell of a lot of make-up on. On instinct I reach out and grab her arm gently to ask her if she was alright but you can feel her flinch and tense up for a few seconds before she looks back at me with her show face smile on.

"Berry are you okay you look like shit" I ask her seriously getting rid of my HBIC façade and turn into nice Santana for a few minutes, you can see that she has bags under her eyes from not enough sleep and she looks a hell of a lot skinnier since I last seen her a few weeks ago at the Lima Bean.

"Hello Santana I am fine just had a late night I must go see you in class" I let go of Rachel and I realised that she was wearing a hoodie and long pants usually she wears argyle jumpers and what not this isn't the annoying Rachel Berry that I know as I was about to shut my locker someone had slammed it shut and stood in my way I looked up to see Puck looking at me seriously with his arms crossed.

"Why did you grab Rachel for, you better not have made a nasty ass comment to her" You can tell he is shitty cause of the way he is standing I know that Rachel and Puck are close but didn't know they were this close.

"I wasn't saying anything I was worried about Berry cause she looks awfully pale and she looked as though she was limping" I tell him seriously before he sighs and rubs his mohawk.

"Something is up with Rach we were meant to hang out but she bailed out on me and I noticed that as well this morning." I give his shoulder a pat as the warning bell rings we said our goodbyes and headed off to home room when I got there I was the first one there and took a seat up the back then everyone else started to pile in Quinn and Britt walked in the second bell rang and everyone was seated the three of us mostly talked it wasn't until there was a knock on the door and Rachel walked in looking paler than ever she is never late to a class I mean never I was really worried about Rachel.

"Miss Berry why are you fifteen minutes late." Britt notices me staring at Rachel same with Quinn it's not until I hear Rachel say in a soft voice why she was late but I mean Rachel is never late I'm gonna check on her later on.

"Sorry sir I forgot something out of my locker for my first few periods it wont happen again." I have honestly never seen Rachel Barbra Berry look so defeated when the teacher dropped his shit Berry never jumped so high in her life before.

"You better not be now take a seat." She sits in the middle and starts writing a few things it's not until I feel Britt nudged me.

"Sanny whats wrong you have been staring at Rachie since she walked in and even I have noticed she doesn't look as happy" I grab hold of Britt's hand and squeeze it while Quinn looks at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure Britt she didn't look to good when I was at my locker and when I grabbed her arm she flinched that's all I know Britt." I continue to stare at Berry and it looks as though she isn't paying any attention to what we have to do it looks as though she is falling asleep.

"You know S we don't have practice this afternoon we have it at lunch so after glee did you want to go and see Berry Britt and I will come with you." I stop staring at Berry and look at Quinn who looks just as worried about Berry as Britt and I.

"Okay Q no worries." I write half of the notes down for the rest of the lesson while glancing at a still sleeping Rachel on the desk I just hope that Q or B have written this stuff down cause I only have the last couple of notes down. It's not long before the bell rings and everyone makes their way outta the class room and the teacher is already out of the room the only people left are me, Quinn, Britt and Berry who is asleep.

I walk over to the sleeping beauty and see that she is in fact asleep I look at Q and B they nod their heads I put my arm on Berry's shoulder and shake her awake.

"C'mon Berry it's the end of class you have to wake up so we can go to second period." I shake her a little more this time a bit harder this woke her up but she jumped away from my touch and grabbed her things before literally shouting at me for waking her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." After that she picked her stuff up and walked outta the room the shout of her voice startled all three of us who were only trying to help Berry.

"I think something serious is going on S Rachie never yells at people we should stick by her even if she doesn't want our help." A lot of people underestimate Brittany but she is pretty good with people she can tell if someone is hurt or angry.

"So do I B and if she does tell any of us I am sure as hell that I am sticking by her no matter what." I offer her a smile and Q agrees with sticking with Berry we walk outta the room and close the door before we separate and go our different ways for our next class I look at my time-table and see that I have History which is kinda boring.

I can't help but think back to how Berry is acting I seen her a few weeks ago and she was happy and looking healthy she still wore the same clothes back then but now it's as though something drastic has happened to her and she looks to be broken I don't pay attention at during my morning classes it's not until the bell goes that I haven't got anything down from the board I look around and see one of my cheerio friends at least I can grab the notes off her. I head off to my locker and changed my books I look at the direction of Berry's locker to find that she has her head in her locker looking for stuff. I grab my other books out for my next lesson and some food. I walk past Berry's locker and that's when I notice some pretty bad bruises on her wrists I look straight a head and take the long way to meet Britt and Q.

It doesn't take me long before I make it to our usual spot for a quick break I walk up to them and take a seat before telling them what I had seen.

"I walked past Rachel's locker and saw some pretty bad bruises on her wrists they look fairly new maybe about a week or two ago but they are fresh." I'm either thinking that it's abuse from her dads but she is always talking about them how amazing they are and what not.

"We should keep an eye on her through out the day up until glee finishes then we make our plan of going over and talking to her after school." I rest my head on Britt's shoulder and grab Quinn's hand we just stand where we are awkwardly but not many people have found our little hide away.

"I agree with B on this one we just have to keep an eye out on her and make sure everything is alright then we head to her house after Glee practice." I nod my head in agreement and cancel my plans on what I was going to do this afternoon.

"Alright deal we will get to the bottom of this whether we like the outcome or not." They both nod their heads in agreement the bell goes and I pick up my stuff and head to my next few classes. My first class is AP English I actually get the work done this time so I'm not behind in some of the classes I have zoned out in. But I actually enjoy English. it's not long until the bell rings and I go to my next few classes which they all seem to go pretty quickly I'm walking out of my last class for the day and going to my locker I put the things I need in my bag and grab it out B and Q meet me at my locker and we head to practice I have a quick-lunch which is just some fruit. We make it to practice in no time luckily coach isn't there yet the three of us do some warm up exercise and it doesn't take long for her to instruct us.

"Alright since it's the first day back I'm going to go easy on you guys do 3 laps around the oval and then we will run over some routines." I guess this wasn't as bad as the usual crap that coach puts us through we all start running I mean Britt, Q and I are usually ahead of the others but where so outta shape but it won't be long before where all in shape again. once those three laps have finished we start fresh and practice a few routines. Coach decides to give us an early mark.

Once in the Cheerio's locker room I jump in and have a quick shower and then get out putting on a new uniform and stuffing my sweaty uniform in my duffel bag put my hair in a high ponytail I wait for Q and B, it doesn't take them long either before we make our way to the choir room. We are the first ones there we take a seat in our usual spot which is up the back the warning bell goes off and the first few people come in which is most of the class.

The last few people walk in but Berry hasn't come in yet Puck sits next to me and I can't help but ask him anyways I keep my voice down and whisper to him.

"Puck have you seen Berry cause I haven't seen her since I went to practice with the girls and that was at lunch time." I look up at Puck and try to read his features but don't get much from his face.

"She has avoided me a lot lately every time I try to go near her she runs away I dunno what's wrong with her it's as though she is scared of me." I just nod my head and have a think to myself maybe I am reading too much into the situation yeah I have a cold heart and I am a bitch but I watch out for people I know I have been a horrible person towards Berry since I can remember but this year is about change and have a friendship with Berry. I'm lost in my thoughts and I am staring down at the floor that's until I hear the door open but realise it's only Mr Shue.

"Welcome back everyone it's a new year and we are going all the way this year for some of you it's your last year so let's make the best of it. Alright guys where gonna start basic and muck around with some songs any questions." I look around and nobody seems to notice that our key player is missing except for the four of us who notice.

"Alright then let's get started any songs you guys wanna start us off on." Everyone is silent for a while it's not until someone answers the question i was gonna ask about. It surprises me though cause it's Sam who asks.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rachel I mean she is apart of Glee isn't she." At least five of us have noticed that she is missing this causes a bit of a stir between the group.

"We can't wait long I mean it's 20 minutes into class so we should begin the class guys without Rachel." At this a very few of us are angry that he doesn't give two shits about Rachel I look to see that Quinn has one of her fist ready to hit something, Puck is sitting up straight trying to control his anger, Britt has a serious look to her and Sam looks shocked about the answer heck I feel like I wanna go Lima Heights on Shue's ass.

"Maybe the Diva doesn't wanna come back to glee anymore." how typical of Mercedes being all happy about this shit I feel Quinn rest her hand on my knee telling me it's okay. We stand up and do a few warm ups it's not until the door opens that's when I look up seeing a still pale Berry coming over and standing sorta out of line next to Britt.

"Rachel why are you late for its 20 minutes into class as a captain you should be on time." Rachel looks deathly sick and yet here she is getting into shit for being late it's her first time this year for being late.

"Sorry Mr Shue I had to do a few things it won't happen again." Usually she goes on one of her long Diva rants but she doesn't look the same ol Berry to me when I look into her eyes she looks distant and broken.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again other wise I will replace you as captain and give it to someone who wants it." I can hear Mercedes let out a chuckle and could hear her talking about Berry to Sugar who agrees with her that this is another Diva stunt to get attention. I try not to snap at them not wanting to cause a fight on the first day back.

"Okay guys what songs did we want to start with any suggestions." Blaine was the first to raise his hand knowing him he would wanna do a pop song and what not he really annoys me for some odd reason.

"Mr Shue could we sing Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night." His voice sounds really excited that he suggested the song I think he might be the new golden boy apart from Finn he might out run the ogre.

"Yeah sure no worries I will do dance moves and you guys can follow if you want." Shue nods to the band and they start their cue for the song soon Blaine starts to sing and Shue does the moves I slowly move towards the back with Britt and Q in tow we keep an eye out on Berry she ends up close to Mercedes. I notice that she is not her usual dancing self but more of she's sore and she's stuffing up a lot at one stage she bumps into Mercedes and she gives poor Berry a good shove and it nearly sends her flying.

half way through the song Rachel looks as though she is about to faint so she just starts to sway thank gosh the song is coming to an end and everyone stops what they are doing and sit down.

"Our next class will be finding songs for sectionals I'm letting you guys have an early mark see you all tomorrow." Everyone collects their things and leave Britt and Q wait outside I grab my stuff and see that Berry is still there slowly collecting her stuff I walk up next to her and put my hand on her shoulder to which she flinches again and jumps at the touch.

"It's okay Rach it's just me Santana are you okay is everything alright at home?" I know I may be stepping over the line but I wanna make sure that she is alright I mean I have never seen her this broken before and so jumpy.

"I'm perfectly fine Santana and everything at home is great why wouldn't it be now I must go so please move out of my way." I move out of her way but on instinct I grab her hand not to hard cause I didn't wanna startle her.

"Okay if you say so Berry but if you ever wanna talk come find me and I'll listen to your problems." I see some unshed tears in her eye I let go of her hand and she runs from the room I sigh and walk outta the choir room and see Britt and Quinn just outside of the door.

"How'd it go did she say anything or was she still closed off from you." I look up and see the concerned eyes both of my friends have and tell them that I still got nothing outta her.

"I tried but she is still pretty closed off I can tell she is broken but I don't know how to fix it." I link my finger to Britt and link my arm through Q's we walk to the car park before someone talks.

"Maybe we should go back to each of our houses and pack some clothes in I mean if she looks broken maybe all three of us should stay with her whether she likes it or not S." I look into the worried eyes of Quinn and B. I have a good think about this for a minute before I take Q up on her offer.

"Okay I think we should do what you suggested Q I will go by your house than mine and your's B hows that sound guys." They both nod their heads to the plan I get in and start the car and put the heater on cause it's rather cold outside Britt sits in the front and Q sits in the back we get going it doesn't take long to get to Q's house we wait in the car for a while it's not long before the back door opens and she jumps in.

"Sorry for the wait I had to write a note to mum to let her know I was spending the night at a friend's place." I get going again it takes longer to get to mine I park in the drive way and make my way up to the front door I quickly walk up the stairs and pack whatever I can find on sight. I walk down the stairs and write a note telling Papi and mum where I am. I start the car back off this time heading to B's house she jumps outta the car it only takes B five minutes before she is out again and in the car again.

"Done told mum where I was going and she said it was fine." I reverse outta her drive way and head to Berry's house I stop at the lights and tap my hand on the steering wheel.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing here guys I mean we are practically inviting ourselves over to her house." I'm not sure about doing this but know one else gives two shits about Berry the other two are deep in thought for a while.

"We are doing the right thing S i noticed the way she didn't put up much of a fight with Shue and he was practically yelling at her and Finn didn't bother sticking up for her either." I nod my head and wait for B's answer to the question.

"If you think about it this way we are giving her a helping hand to lean on I mean past is past and maybe we can help poor Rachie out." Both great advice at least we can help her out if she lets us.

"You guys are right thanks for reassuring me." We continue to drive for a while before we pull up to the Berry residents Rachel's car is parked out front and there is no sight of her fathers getting outta the car I grab my things from the boot same with the others we make our way to the door. I take a deep breath before ringing the door bell I hear the shuffle of feet Quinn and Britt are off to the side waiting for an answer it takes a good five minutes before Rachel opens the door.

"Hi Santana what do you want." I look up to face Berry and I gasp at the sight I see she has a black eye, split lip and a cut on the side of her face no wonder why she cakes on the make-up at school I stare at her for a while before pushing the lump that is forming in my throat and speak.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Rachel what happened to you." I can see the fear in her eyes and the anger flaring up I dunno what to think before I'm shoved outta the door and she is pissed.

"I'm fine okay just leave me the heck alone don't come back here I don't want your sympathy now piss off." At the rate of the push I almost lose my balance but B grabs a hold of my arm I go to walk back to the door but it slams shut in my face. I get over the shock pretty quick I put my ear up to the door and hear something crash and a few other things I try the door but find it's locked. I see Q and B trying to look for a key to get in it's not until I see a turtle with a rug underneath it I bend down and lift the turtle up but nothing is under the rug I open the little head and find a key.

"I found the key guys." I whisper to the both of them so Rachel can't hear both of them nod their heads and Q picks up my bag I walk up to the door and slide the key in it unlocks pretty easily I remove the key and put it back in its hiding spot I hold the door open for Britt and Quinn they enter I shut the door and lock it back up.

I can hear more stuff being thrown around and then the sound of a fist hitting a wall I quickly walk to where the sound is coming from and see Rachel crying and throwing everything around the lounge room I stand there in shock for a moment until her tiny fist hits the wall again and again that's when I step into action her back is to me so I sneak up to her and quickly put my arms around her body with her arms in my grip as well so she doesn't hurt herself more. she struggles trying to get outta the grip I have around her.

"Shh it's okay Rachel I'm not gonna hurt you." I look around at the damage and look over at the others Quinn is hugging a crying Britt while tears run down her face I try to be the strong one but I am failing badly at this.

"Why do you even care you hate me so much." I carry Berry over to the wall and slide down with her still in my arms I think carefully about the words I'm going to use next.

"I don't hate you I care about you it's a brand new year and I want to be friends with you." I answered her honestly because there the words I could get outta my mouth.

"I'm just a loser Santana the three of you shouldn't care I'm a nervous wreck." I can hear her body shaking against mine I loosen my grip and rub her back trying to soothe her while whispering to her that everything is going to be okay.

"You are not a loser you will get far in life you will be a Broadway performer, I care a lot in more ways than one. plus the three of us are here to spend the night with you." It takes a while for Rachel to calm down but she replies anyway.

"Thank you Santana, Brittany and Quinn it means a lot that you guys care." I see B and Q make their way over and sit down with us Quinn puts her hand on Berry's leg and Britt puts her hand on Berry's hand.

"It's alright like S said it's a new year and changes are going to be made." I smile up at Q's words and mouthed a thank you to her she gave me a smile and nodded her head.

"I have always liked you as a friend Rachie even when you help me out sometimes and like Q said we will stick together with you." I do the same with Britt and she nods her head and smiles I know I have to ask the question of what happened but I know I have to.

"Rachel what happened did someone hurt you are these all the injuries you have." I feel her tense in my arms I get the answer to my question though she has other injuries but she probably won't tell any of us any time soon but we can wait.

"These aren't all the other injuries I have more but I need to shower first cause I feel dirty." I got my answer at the mention of dirty I can only assume what that means I look up at Q and B who nod at me I carefully stand up and help Rachel stand I remove my arms from around her and shift my position and put my arm around her waist while she puts her arm on my shoulder I support her up the stairs and into her bathroom I grab some random clothes out from her cupboards and give her clothes to her.

"It's okay Rachel take your time tell us when your ready Quinn, Brittany and I will wait for you in your room." She nods her head I step outta the bathroom and take a seat on her bed while Q and B sit either side of me. I hear the shower start-up we just sit there in silence for a while before Quinn start to talk.

"Does that mean what I think it means Santana." I grab a hold of Quinn's hand and sit there for a while I reach for B's hand as well, I sit there for a moment gathering my thoughts.

"I think it does Quinn we just have to wait until she is ready to tell us." I squeeze Quinn's hand and just relax for a while before I hear Brittany ask her concerns on Rachel.

"Does that mean we are sticking by Rachie cause she shouldn't be left alone." I squeeze Britt's hand as well while figuring out a lot of things from this past day it's gonna be hectic the next few weeks.

"Yeah it sure does B." We sit there each to our own thoughts while waiting for Rachel to tell us the truth about what is going on.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Hi guys this story just came to me and I decided to write this down as well don't worry I'm still writing my other story as well it's not based on this one it's a completely different story.**

**You know the drill drop a review down don't mind if they are positive or negative but give it a go.**

**Hope to update soon**

**Cheers EbOnY998 :)**


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

**Rachel will tell the Unholy Trinity the truth but she can't remember who did this to her.**

**I'm going out of my comfort zone in this story with Rape never have put anything like this into a story before.**

**I'm not sure if I'll stick to two povs or ad Quinn's and Britt's povs to it, I will figure it out when I start writing it.**

**Warning: Could set Triggers off this scene contains Rape and the italics are in flashback.**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter.  
I am still learning how to write things but still thank you to the people who favorited/following the story and thank you to my reviewers again.**

**Here's chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out.**

* * *

**Rachel's Pov**

Just great it had to be The Unholy Trinity to find out something was wrong with me. It had to be Santana the one that has made my life a living hell since I can remember maybe if I stayed home and rung dad and daddy and told them I was sick they could have rung the school. Damn it Rachel why didn't you think of that then you would have been alright. I was day dreaming it wasn't until Santana spoke to me that I was brought out of my thoughts.

"It's okay Rachel take your time tell us when your ready Quinn, Brittany and I will wait for you in your room." I couldn't even form any words so I just nodded my head to say that I acknowledged her.

How am I going to tell them you were raped when you haven't even told your dad's about this. How can I trust two of them who are in the other room that have made my life hell since I can remember, Brittany was pretty good she has always been friendly towards me.

After a while of just standing in the bathroom thinking for a while. I turn the shower on hot before getting the right temperature and getting out of my clothes without looking in the mirror I get into the shower and start scrubbing myself with the face washer until my skin is red raw. I never feel as though I'm clean I always feel so dirty, I haven't slept since the night it happened and when I close my eyes the images hit me full force. I wash myself for the second time again my usual routine before washing my hair and standing in the shower thinking to myself.

know one else cares about me well maybe they do and Noah cause he must have figured something out but I keep walking away from him cause I don't want him to find out because he would want to know who did this to me since I am his fellow Jew girl so he says.

I wanted my first time to be special but that got taken away from me once this stuff happened I won't get it back now, know one will ever love me anymore because I'm damaged goods.

I'm never going to make it on Broadway now that this has happened and like he said _I'm nothing but slut and that I will never sing after this._Which is true I haven't done any singing since last week maybe this is karma for me always wanting a solo and what not.

I get down on my knees and reach for the cleaning products and start my new daily ritual of cleaning the shower I start scrubbing the walls which doesn't take all that long and then take a good 10 minutes to get rid of the filth after having my shower, once that's done I put them away and sit down on the tiles I reach for a razor and just leave it in my open palm just looking at it. I have thought about it but have been too scared to do anything with the razor but looking at it for some odd reason it comforts me.

I fiddle with the razor in my fingers I put a finger up to the sharp part and lightly run it over the tip I push harder at the tip until I can feel a bit of pain and see a small amount of blood rushing out of it. I'm so focused on the blood and the razor that I don't hear the knock on the door until I am pulled out of my thoughts by someone snatching the razor out of my hands.

"Berry what the heck are you thinking it doesn't do you any good." I looked up at Santana's concerned eyes and scoffed I rolled my eyes.

"What do you care so what if I had a razor in my hand." I looked up to face an angry Latina and the way she was pacing told me that I had stuffed up mega this time.

"I care alright you can't just start doing this shit it could kill you then what happens you don't get to leave Lima and be on Broadway Berry." She stopped pacing back and forth and sat down next to me.

"I wasn't going to use it I get it out after I have a shower and just stare at it but I ran my finger over it and accidentally drew blood I promise I wasn't." I looked down at the damage on my finger I turned the tap on and let the water run over it before turning it off.

"You promise cause if I catch you I'm not afraid to give you a wake up call come talk to me if you get those thoughts." I take the chance to actually look up at Santana and see that their isn't some prank behind her facial expression but I see a completely different side to Santana which is a caring side that I'm not used to.

"I promise I won't and if I do I will come to you." I know I have been sitting down in the shower for a while but it's starting to get cold. I know that I have trouble trying to get up and I know that Santana will notice this.

I grab a hold of the handrail that's to the side and I push myself up only to feel pain shooting through my ribs. I try to hold back on my scream but it still comes out a little softer and I clench my teeth together. it's not until I see Santana's worried face in front of me.

"Here grab my hands and I will pull you up slowly." I reach up and put my hands into helping ones I give Santana a small smile.

"Thanks."I slowly start to pull myself up with the help of Santana but the pain is worse than before and I hiss at the pain. It's not until I feel a hand go around my waist to help me that I tense at the touch.

"It's alright Rach it's just me do you trust me." I can do this I can trust Santana I hope I can anyway.

"Yeah I trust you." Squeezing Santana's hand while finally getting into a standing position the pain was alright after a while.

I know that I am self-conscious of myself since this happened and thinking that Santana was staring at the damage I looked up but she wasn't looking anywhere but my face.

"It's alright you just have to step over the step take my hands again." I took her hands again and I stepped over the step in my time even though it was slow.

"Thank you." With a bit of help from Santana it's not long before I am back in my room sitting on my bed with the three girls.

"I know you probably don't really want to tell us Rachel but what happened to you?" I shake my leg and look down at the carpet before I ask them something.

"If I tell you will you three keep it between the four of us." I know by trusting The Unholy Trinity that they could blabber to the entire school if they wanted to but that's the risk I'm willing to take.

"It depends on what it is" I hear Quinn say.

"I can keep a secret Rachie if it means you trusting me." I turn around and give Brittany a smile who in return gives me a hug.

"Like Q said it can help if you tell someone else about this. Maybe a shrink or something." Knowing that both Quinn and Santana are probably right about this I don't want anyone else to know my business.

"Okay fine let me take my time though cause it's hard to talk about this." I felt the bed shift and three bodies were next to me I looked up to see that Britt was reaching over from Quinn and had her hand on my knee, Quinn had her arm around my shoulder and Santana held my hand.

"It's alright we have all the time in the world." Quinn said giving me a smile in which I returned.

"Yeah where here for you." Britt told me while giving my knee a squeeze.

"Take all the time you need." Santana told me by this time I was thinking of a way to start my memories of my horrible time.

_I had just finished singing a song in the Auditorium. After I finished singing the song I decided it was time I headed home cause it was getting late but I needed to get some home work done._

_I was walking out the front of the school and decided to take a short cut which was across the oval, I was almost across the second half when a hand covered my mouth. I was dragged over to the abandoned house that's half way between the school and oval._

_I was so scared that I bit his hand in which he let go of me and I ran, but he was faster I was so close to the entrance of the school but he grabbed my hand and he turned me around in which he punched me in the stomach. I hunched over in pain and then all I remember was trying to get my breath and then being dragged back over to that house._

_I was pushed up against the house I fought so much to get away that in return I just kept getting punched in the stomach I had tears in my eyes when I was abruptly turned around I don't see his face cause I have tears in my eyes and I closed my eyes._

_"You better not run away again bitch other wise you will get much worse." I remember a hard slap across the face after that and a door creaking open I was then lifted up and taken into the house it still smelt like how the grounds keepers left it._

_"Please let me go." I pleaded desperately I just wanted to go home._

_"Not yet I'm going to have some fun with the schools loser." I am so scared that I kept my eyes shut tightly. I was up against the wall and the next thing I know he was kissing me. I bit down on his lip in return I got punched in the mouth and thrown down on the floor which hurts._

_"Please let me go" It was hard to fight back because he was on top of me._

_"I'm going to make sure you use that beautiful voice of yours today." He kissed me while he used his hands to un button the shirt I was wearing I tried to use my hands and fight him off which in return he punched me twice really hard in the face._

_He ripped my bra off and started playing with my boobs I tried so hard to fight but it was no use cause I'm so little. it wasn't until he reached my skirt that I completely froze I tried to scream but I was paralyzed with so much fear that I froze._

_I just layed there it wasn't until I felt his fingers pull my pants down that I screamed and thrashed around which made him laugh in return he started kissing my neck and bit down on it and he thrust two fingers into me that I screamed louder._

_"Please stop if you let me go now I won't say anything." I tried to plead my way out but it didn't work._

_He didn't bother to say anything it wasn't until he had taken his fingers out that I heard him unbuckle his belt and unzipped his jeans that I screamed even louder._

_"know one is going to hear you bitch even if you scream louder." In one swift movement he thrust his penis into me I could feel my world ending then and there._

_I cried so much and screamed but it only made him thrust harder I could feel blood running down my thigh it took a good hour before he finally released himself I couldn't scream anymore my voice was sore. Once he pulled out he pulled his jeans up and what not._

_"I knew I could make you scream, I bet you won't be singing for a while now bitch." I remember feeling a kick to the ribs and a few hits to the face and I blacked out._

_I woke up a few hours later in a lot of pain I pulled my skirt and pants up and buttoned up my shirt again and got out of the school grounds and walked painfully home._

_I took a long shower and scrubbed myself until I was clean._

After re-telling the horror that happened less than a week ago I didn't notice that my head was in Santana's lap and her comforting me while Brittany and Quinn were just holding me. I hadn't noticed that I had cried re-telling the story.

"Rach have you been to the hospital for your injuries." As soon as Santana asked me this I jumped off the bed and shouted.

"NO I DON'T NEED A HOSPITAL." I was ready to throw things again it wasn't until I felt arms around me that I broke down and cried my eyes out in front of these three.

"Shh it's okay Rach I think maybe you should go to the hospital just in case he didn't use a condom and has done damage and you are obviously in a lot of pain." I held on to Santana for dear life.

"I can't talk about it again the evidence would be long gone cause I have had a shower." I felt myself being pulled over to my bed and sitting down on Santana's lap who was comforting me.

"I think you should go. Did you keep the clothing for evidence or anything." I wrap my arms around Santana and rest my head on her chest.

"Yeah I didn't want to get rid of them I put them in a bag and put it somewhere safely." I listen to the steady rhythm of her heart beats and know that I am safe with Santana.

"I think maybe we should go up to the hospital to make sure you don't have any STD or worse." I sigh knowing that Santana is right.

"Okay tomorrow after school I will go as long as you three come with me." I know it's a possibility of them saying no and them leaving me to deal with this on my own since I told them about it.

"You aren't getting rid of us that easily Rach where here for the long run." I hear Santana tell me I feel her kiss my head and rub my back.

"I will be happy to Rach." Quinn says rubbing my hand it's not until Britt comes over and gives the two of us a hug and Quinn joins in after a while.

"Where a team now Raethats what friends for it's what we do." I can't help but let a tear slide down my face and smile.

"Thank you guys." We cuddle for a long time it's not until Santana asks about my fathers.

"Rach have you told your dads yet." I have only told The Unholy Trinity this but I don't want to ruin their holiday that they are on.

"No I have told you guys my dads are away on a holiday they don't get back until the weekend I don't want to ruin their holiday cause of something like this." I let out a yawn from this afternoons events.

"It's alright you should tell them eventually. Since it's almost dinner what do you want Rach." I debate on what to have cause I haven't had much since the weekend.

"I will, I don't know what I have in the fridge." I sigh after calming down from everything.

"Q and I will see what we can cook up some vegan food for you. If not is soup alright." I can't believe that they know I am vegan I mean Finn was to stupid to pick up on it.

"Sure and soup is fine thanks." I stand up while Santana and Quinn stand up.

"B will you stay with Rach and give her some company." I move my duvet and blankets back and get into bed.

"Sure I don't mind I want to keep Rachie company." I feel a dip in the bed and know that it's Britt.

"Rae can I put a movie on do you have anything in mind that you want to watch." I don't think I could watch a musical but I know I have a collection of movies there that Britt can choose from.

"I don't mind Britt you pick a movie I have a variety in the drawer under the dvd player." I feel the bed shift and Britt pick a move I feel my eyes start to get droopy from not enough sleep.

"Is it okay if we watch The Lion King it's one of my favourites." I give Britt a smile and nod my head.

"Yeah sure Britt it's one of my favourites as well." I see the movie start and Britt get in the bed again but I'm not expecting her to give me a hug.

As soon as the movie starts off I close my eyes and go into a sleep knowing that I feel safe since it happened.

* * *

**Santana's Pov**

Once Quinn and I are out of Rachel's room and make our way down to the kitchen everything hits me. I can't believe someone would want to hurt the resident diva. I mean yeah she is annoying but for someone to hurt her this bad is just fucking wrong on so many levels.

"What are we meant to do Q I mean she needs to get help for this." I look up into the eyes of my good friend who I have known practically my whole life just about.

"I honestly don't know." I guess all we really can do is wait and see how everything pans out and hopefully Rachel will get help at some point.

"Should I ask someone tomorrow what to do leaving out the name like Miss P, or Shue." I mean at least they could help although then again they could think it's me and call my parents, cops, and what not.

"They could ask for more information from you maybe coach I know she can be mean and all but her hearts in it for personal chats." I lean against the chair that is near a bench I think Q might be right.

"Yeah true I think I might ask coach tomorrow or something. Do you think she will go to the hospital tomorrow?" I know it's a long shot trying to convince someone but I can only get reassurance off people I guess.

"Maybe S who knows she could change her mind. The person we knew is no longer there and to be honest she is more vulnerable and broken than before." I walk away and move to the espresso maker and turn it on while talking with Q.

"Yeah your right let's see what we can make for the diva." I look into the Berry's fridge and don't see much at all just some meat, salads and vegetables here and there, I move to the pantry and have a look in there and see a cup of soups and what not in there.

I decide to cook her up a cup of soup and giving her a side salad which is a pretty good meal. I get Quinn to make the soup while I chop up a few things for the salad, once everything is chopped up I mix it in together while letting the soup cool down. I make a coffee for both Q and I.

Once everything is done I grab the salad and coffee while Quinn grabs a tray for the soup, her drink and a drink for Rach, we head up the stairs and walk into the diva's room I can tell that Rachel is asleep because she looks peaceful and Britt is watching what looks like The Lion King. I sit the food and drinks down while Quinn hands me hers to sit on the side of the desk as well.

I take a seat at the edge of the bed and shake Rachel to let her know that the food is here.

"Rach your dinner is here wake up now." I usually yell at people when it's time to wake up but I decided against it and instead decided to talk to her softly. I shook her this time a little harder in which she opened her eyes slowly.

"What's wrong do I need to do something." I give her a smile and rub her arm in a comforting way.

"It's alright Rach your dinner is here we just made you some soup and a side salad if you want it." I can tell that she looks really tired and is in need of a descents night sleep.

"Okay thank you. But what are you guys going to have." I get off the edge and grab the soup making sure it isn't to hot to hold which it's just nice to hold not to cold or to hot.

"I was just thinking of ordering a pizza for the three of us if Britt and Q want pizza's." I take a look at Britt and Quinn who look happy with pizza's and what not.

"Yeah I don't mind Pizza its fine Sanny." Britt says while watching the movie and half listening to the conversation.

"Yeah pizza is fine as long as they put lots of bacon on it." I give Berry a smile and give her the soup and helping her sit up.

"There it was pretty simple nothing to worry about Rachel." I prop up some pillows so she can lay back down and get comfy.

"Okay thank you guys for making dinner." I sit on the side of Rachel again and relax a bit.

"It's alright Rach if you need anything I'm here for you." Quinn tells Rachel.

"It's alright Rae ." Britt says I smile at the both of them.

"It's alright where here for you from now on until you don't want us to." I have to let her know this because after something traumatic like Berry has been through they need reassurance more than anything. I think this could be a start to an amazing friendship between the four of us.

"Thanks." After a while the four of us just sat there watching tv for a while it wasn't until I felt hungry that I decided it was time to get the three of us dinner because I know that I was starving.

"I'm going to head off and grab us dinner do you guys still eat the same pizzas." I know that Britt eats the same pizza as me and Quinn gets the Hawaiian pizza with extra bacon.

"Sure do S." I nod back at Q and wait for B to answer.

"Yeah the same pizza as you Sanny." I smile at the three of them and make the call to the pizza shop and order two pizzas and a bottle of soft drink. I get off the phone.

"Alright I'm going to head to the pizza shop now but Q and B will stay with you Rach is that okay." I hold Rachel's hand I don't know why but it's weird being the caring one out of the three of us usually it's Quinn or Britt.

"Yeah that's fine." I get up and stop at the door.

"See you guys soon." I hear them all say goodbye.

I head downstairs and out the front door making sure it's locked on my way out then I head to my car and turn the heater on since it's cold outside. I drive the 20 minutes to the next town to grab the pizza's I wait for a while and it's not until I see Sam walk in that I'm thinking I'm going to get asked questions.

He notices me but goes up to the counter first. He is either there to pick up his order or ordering at the moment after a while he walks up and sits next to me and we talk for a good while.

"I know we don't talk much Santana. But is everything alright with Rachel cause I seen your car at her house." I knew this was going to happen but I don't mind Sam he is a nice guy.

"Rachel is alright I guess just a few things going on." I don't want to go into detail cause she wants us to keep it to ourselves and I don't want to lose her trust in me or the other two.

"She doesn't look to good do you know what's up with her." I look up to Sam and see that he is worried for the diva but I still don't tell him what's going on.

"I know what's up with her same with Britt and Quinn but I can't tell you anything it's up to Rachel to tell you." I am being pretty vague towards him cause I know I can't be a blabber mouth.

"That's fine tell her I said I hope she gets better." I give Sam a smile and hear my order being called out.

"No worries see you round." I walk out with everything and place the pizzas and soft drink on the front seat I get in the car and start it up taking the 20 minute journey back to Rachel's house.

I turn the radio on and just listen to the music that comes on and think about a lot of crap that's been going on I know that PTSD is pretty bad in a lot of cases and everything like that but it really depends on how bad Rachel is.

It doesn't take me long to get to the Berry's joint I get out and grab everything and lock the car up and make my way to the front door. I get the hidden key out again and open the front door and put the key back in its hiding spot again.

I put everything down and put two pizza's on Quinn and Britt's plate and do the same with mine, I take our dinner up to Rachel's room and walk in I see that everyone is watching a movie and laughing.

I walk over and give B her dinner and the same with Quinn I take a seat on the diva's chair and eat my dinner while watching the movie as well.

"What movie are we watching at the moment." I don't know what the movie is called cause it doesn't look all that familiar to me but I wait for a reply.

"We are watching The Bench Warmers." I have heard about this film before but haven't bothered to watch it yet.

"Sounds funny." The three of us continue to eat in silence once I have finished I look up to see that the others have almost finished as well. Once they are done I go down stairs to wash everyone's plates and what not. once that is done I return with everyone's drink and hand them over.

I see that Rach, Quinn and Britt have moved over to make room for me I go to the bed and get in and pull the blankets up and watch the movie with everyone it is actually quite funny. It has finished in which I tell Rach what Sam said.

"I seen Sam he said to say get well soon Rach." I look over and see that she has a small smile on her face.

"Okay thank you for letting me know." The four of us talk for the next few hours about everything and anything we have a few good laughs and everything like that it's not until see Rachel trying to go to sleep but she is trying not to fall asleep.

"It's alright close your eyes and have a rest Rach you need it." I say to her in a calming voice so that my voice isn't so loud and wakes the other two up they crashed ages ago.

"I can't sleep the nightmares are worse." I know that this might freak the diva out because I am not the type of person to give people hugs and what not.

"I will be here with you. I won't leave." I wrap my arm around her waist I feel her move closer to me and she returns the hug.

"You promise not to leave tonight." I hear her say before she starts going off into a peaceful sleep.

"I promise Rach I wont leave you." Once everyone is a sleep I stay awake for some time thinking over everything I'm going to make sure that Rachel is off the slushie facial cause she doesn't need it.

After a while I close my eyes and start to go into dream land while keeping Rachel close to me.

* * *

**Brittany's Pov**

After Rae tells us what happened to her I can't help but think who would want to hurt her she is so innocent. I know I might not be the smartest of people in the world but I do know what the difference is between rape and sex. I mean everyone loves Rachel in their own little way I love Rachel because she is the only one out of glee club not to call mr stupid apart from Sanny, Puck and Quinn.

I just hope that she has a full recovery and that she gets help. The first time I ever met Rae was a few years ago and I asked her for help in homework and we talked for hours once everything was finished.

Sanny and Q have been nice to me but not the others but sometimes they will be nice and it puts a smile on my face. Watching the movies with everyone was the best part of my night laughing with everyone, I haven't heard Rachie laugh since I last seen her and that was a few weeks ago.

After everyone has finished eating and watched the movie we talk for a few hours and the rest of us fall asleep.

I dream about unicorns, ponies and happy times with Sanny, Rae, Quinn and I.

* * *

**Quinn's Pov **

I feel sorry for Berry I mean yeah rape happens but I never expected it to happen to this one person I mean she is broken and only the three of us know and I think it would be better off if she told someone or even reported it. It has changed this diva in so many ways I just hope that she decides to go to the hospital to make sure everything is alright.

Everyone else just seems so clueless I mean even Finn didn't know anything was wrong with her and he never stood up for her when Mercedes or Mr Shue got up her what type of people don't want to hear her out. I miss the old Berry without the storm outs it's not the same, I guess we just have to be there for her now through all this drama. I know I am sticking with her.

Once dinner is over watch the move and talk for a few hours.

it's not long before I go to sleep cause I am tired from Cheerio's practice.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far it means a lot.**

**Also the title name isn't mine it's a song by Delta Goodrem called Be Strong it's a great song even though it has a sad beat and emotions in it.**

**I know that I stuffed up with a few things I know in the first chapter that Santana finds something wrong with Rachel when school returns but I put the rape while Rachel was singing at the schools Auditorium so my bad on that but just ignore that.**

**I hope I did the rape scene justice. I tend to watch a lot of cop shows but try to get certain things on what to do from them. I mainly watch Law and Order SVU and Criminal Minds. **

**Spoiler: Next chapter The Unholy Trinity protect Rachel and she goes to the hospital in the afternoon.**

**If I am not updating this story then I am updating my other story which is called Everybody Hurts it's a Brittana story so give that a read as well**

**You know the drill give this story a review positive or negative I don't mind.**

**Cheers EbOnY998 :)**


	3. Rachel Berry Is Off Limits

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

**I'm going to give away a little spoiler for this chapter:  
The Unholy Trinity come together and protect Rachel during school and make sure she is off the slushie list. Also Santana has a chat to coach about what to do. Rachel's day goes from good to worse it gets bad in glee but only good will come from it in the end. Santana confide's in someone and tells them what's happened but they keep it a secret it will probably be David Karofsky cause I think they would be good together as friends.**

**Also this story is Pezberry but they start off as friends and Faberrittana aren't going to be a couple mostly after Pezberry come together it will be FabPierceBerry friendship if that makes sense.**

**Italics are in flashbacks also**

**I'm not sure if I will end up putting the hospital scene in this chapter might do it in the next chapter.**

**Also I think that Lauren and Rachel would be good together as friends don't know why but that came to me as well. **

**Warnings: Nothing but something could come up but just in case Triggers could be set off.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers again it means a lot.**

**Heres chapter 3 Rachel Berry Is Off Limits.**

* * *

**Rachel's Pov**

I woke up with a start I thought everything had been a dream but I woke up in the arms of Santana, Quinn and Britt were dead to the world but Britt was holding my hand. I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed that I had slept in usually I'm awake at 5:30 but I slept in and it was 6:50.

I tried to get out of Santana's hug but every time I moved she would hold me tighter. I let go of Britt's hand and put my hand on Santana's shoulder and shook her. In return I got a whine and sleepy eyes waking up.

"What's up Rach I need my beauty sleep." I looked into the dark brown eyes and gave her a smile.

"We have school and plus we will be late if you guys don't wake up" I heard a groan of protest about going to school I can tell that the Latina didn't get much sleep last night by the dark circles that are under her eyes.

"Fine I'll get the other two up and go do whatever you have to do Rach." Once she lets go I got my clothes out for today and headed for the shower. I quickly jumped in and had a quick shower before getting out and quickly getting dressed before making my way out of the bathroom.

When I walked out I could see only one person in bed and with the black hair I guessed that she was still sleeping. I walked up to the bed and put my hand on her arm and shook her enough to hear another groan.

"What is it let me sleep." I can tell that she isn't a morning person I let out a chuckle at her annoyance of getting up.

"We have to be at school soon so wake up and get ready the other two are up now it's your turn." I see her slowly getting out of bed before she says anything.

"Alright I'm up go down and have some breakfast." I giggled louder this time before making my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I could see Britt and Quinn making some breakfast but could tell they were ready for school.

I grab my bag and get out of the car as fast as I can without hurting myself to much which goes well I just want to run and not be there for this whole thing cause it will suck.

"You guys didn't have to make me breakfast I could have done that." They turn around startled at my quietness and give me a warm smile.

"It's nothing we were making breakfast for everyone anyway so sit down and enjoy being pampered." I take a seat at the table and Britt joins me we talk for a while it isn't until I hear the Latina's footsteps coming down the stairs she looks normal now with her Cheerios uniform on and the high pony tail in place.

She takes a seat next to Britt while Quinn gets everything ready. I know that once we are at school they will go back to their normal selves and what not cause it's their reputation they have to keep up with and not be friends with the schools loser.

Quinn brings everyone's plates over and then goes back and grabs hers and takes a seat next to me, we eat our meal in silence it's not until I decide to break the silence about how things will work at school.

"So when we get to school I will walk in first and then you guys walk in cause of your reputation." I'm only guessing because none of them have bothered to walk with me although Quinn has changed a lot since New York last year.

"Nah Rach we will walk in together cause I want everyone to know that where friends and I don't care about my bad ass reputation I want to get to know you."

"I want to be friends with you Rae I mean I love you and your Divaness." Brittany says I give a smile to Santana and Britt and wait for Quinn's response which could turn out positive or negative either way.

"People need to know not to mess with you and plus we need to do a few things this morning which I need you to accompany Britt, S and I to the cafeteria this morning." I smile at Quinn and continue to finish off my meal which is really nice even though it's just toast and jam.

"Thank you." I have said a lot of thank you to the Unholy Trinity lately but I mean it. It feels good to finally have friends that I can trust sure I'm close to Kurt but lately he has been spending time with Blaine and Mercedes and I can tell they both don't like me all that much.

Once we have finished we quickly do the dishes and go and finish off in the bathroom once in there I apply my huge amount of make-up covering up the bruises and cuts. After that is done I brush my teeth and head back down to the lounge room and wait for the others to finish up.

I feel the lounge dip next to me and look up to see Santana sitting next to me with a smile. I'm scared of going to school because today for the first time I have The Unholy Trinity sticking by me.

"You okay Rach." I fiddled with my hands before giving her an answer to what is going on in my head and about everything in general.

"I'm scared of going back to school today I mean everyone hates me and this could be one hell of a joke and you guys could slushie me and then say horrible stuff to me." I wasn't paying all that much attention until I seen a tan hand grab my hand and give it a squeeze.

"Not everyone hates you sure some people are jealous of your talent because you will make it further than them. This isn't some joke honestly I know I have made your life a living hell but the three of us being friends is no joke today you Rachel Berry are officially off the slushie list."

I looked at Santana and saw nothing but seriousness on her features and nothing gave away that she wasn't joking.

"There's a slushie list about us losers." I looked at her and I was glaring at her because all of this was new to me why would there be a slushie list.

"The slushie list has been around for years the Cheerio's didn't start it but the Football players did and we had to do it but I have my ways." I looked up and seen a smirk on the Latina's lips. It looked as though she could probably have her own way and I would have to call it The Santana Lopez Way.

I was about to answer when Britt came into the room and sat in the middle of us. I looked over to Santana and thought what the hell might as well trust her and the other two I nod my head at her.

"Are you ready for school Rae Quinn is almost finished." I looked up and smiled at the bubbly blonde and nodded my head. Although I didn't want to tell her that I was scared because she has already heard my story I needed to keep her out as much as possible because she gets upset quickly.

"Yeah Britt I'm ready when you guys are." I get up and go pack some things into my bag ready for school and check to make sure I have some money in my purse and make my way up stairs to grab my phone which I forgot to grab.

I was walking up the stairs to my room and something hit me. What if I am pregnant with his child or what if I do have an STD or something worse. Calm down Rachel you don't need to worry about this yet until you go to the hospital this afternoon.

Relax Rachel Barbra Berry get a hold of yourself everything will be okay. I finally made it up the last step and continued making my way into my room. Walking into my room I looked around for my phone until I finally found it. I took it off charge and checked my phone I had four texts from Noah, Sam, Mike and Tina asking if I was alright, I sent the texts off saying I was alright and that I would see them all at school.

Hearing foot steps enter the room I gathered it was Quinn because she was the last one in the bathroom. I want to ask her a question but not sure on how she would react because my mum adopted Beth, but here it goes.

"Quinn do you miss Beth or regret putting her up for adoption, I know it's wrong of me to ask you because my mum adopted her." I don't want to look up at her because I don't want to get another slap across the face again cause she is a great slapper. Instead I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss Beth a lot and think of her every single day the same goes for Puck as well, as for adoption I don't regret it cause I don't think I could have taken care of Beth at my age. It's not wrong for you to ask me but what brought this question on." I turn around to face Quinn but I don't know what I'm thinking and the next thing I know I'm blurting everything out.

"What happens if I'm pregnant I wouldn't be able to handle some of the stuff." The next thing I know I'm being pulled into a hug. It's weird being pulled into a hug by someone other than my dads.

"Honestly whatever happens I'm sure your dad's, Puck, and you have the three of us no matter what you decide Britt, Santana and I will stick by you." I look at my bed side clock and notice that it's getting late I remove myself from the hug.

"Thank you we should probably head downstairs cause I don't want to be late to school." We walk out of my room in silence and head back down to the others who have probably been waiting for us for a while now.

"Are we ready to head off to school now Santana I mean if you guys are ready." I don't know where to look cause I always seem to get nervous in front of Santana I mean she is known as the bitch around school and Lima for that matter.

"Sure I'm ready and I think the other two are as well so lets move." I smile at the three of them and grab my bag and shoved my phone in my pocket and walked over to Santana's car I figured they would want to drive me anyway.

I get in the back seat knowing Britt would probably want to sit next to Santana I out my belt on and wait for the others. Everyone gets in after a while and what a lucky guess Brittany is in the front with Santana and Quinn is in the back with me. it's quiet for a while it isn't until Santana breaks the silence.

"So Rachel before home room this morning Quinn, Britt, you and I will be in the cafeteria and I'm making a few announcements so I want you there is that okay." I look up and see three different sets of eyes looking at me oh boy just great. I shrug my shoulders before I could give them an answer.

"Sure but this isn't a set up is it cause I won't be happy if this whole thing is a big prank." I stare at the floor because that's all I feel like doing.

"Rae we want you to trust us and there is no prank happening I promise you." I hear Quinn say but lately since this has all happened I have had a lot of trust issues I mean who would blame me for having trust issues.

"Rach we aren't doing any pranks on you we stayed with you last night and did nothing." Britt tells me matter of factly it's Santana who speaks next.

"I sent a text to Becky and she has hustled everyone into the cafeteria and if anybody messes shit up they will have all hell to pay cause I'm not afraid of going all Lima Heights on their sorry asses." I stare at Santana and glare at her before I said anything.

"Don't swear it doesn't get you anywhere Santana even if you act like you have a bad reputation at school it's un called for to act like this here." I was shocked that I didn't get a verbal lashing off Santana.

"Sorry but at the meeting today there is going to be a lot of swearing cause I will be making a point to this school about you being off-limits." The rest of the drive to school was pretty quiet and we spoke about different things.

I think that I have a good friendship with these three since they found out about this and everything although I should probably ring my dads and tell them or wait until they get home. I am pulled from my thoughts when we come to a sudden stop I look out of the car and see that we are at school Oh boy this is going to be an exciting day after Glee and everything yesterday and now being off the Slushie list.

I stare straight ahead at the front entrance of the school and see a few Cheerio's waiting for us, I guess they are here to escort me into the school as well as the other three. I feel someone grab a hold of my hand and they lock their fingers with mine I turn my head and see that it's Brittany holding my hand.

"Everything is going to be okay Rae. Santana and Quinn will make sure of it I'm not one for violence to anyone but piss me off and I will do something to the people who are close to me like you, Q and Sanny." I give Britt a smile and see Quinn and Santana on either side of me but Santana is near Quinn.

"Thanks Britt are we ready to get this over with." I'm so nervous about this and the things that will change after this event. Santana starts to walk ahead a bit with what I'm guessing is her HBIC attitude I look over to Quinn which she has the same expression on her face and then to Brittany who has a serious expression as well. Once we get to the other Cheerios which I guess are helping Santana, Quinn and Brittany protecting me around school.

"Is everything set up in the cafeteria for this big meeting." Santana meant business she was standing there arms crossed over her chest and was standing straight and was glaring at the rest of them.

"Yeah we sure do Becky did a good job but we also helped I know what this is about and I'm sticking with you on this she deserves it after all Santana." I see Santana give one of the Cheerio's her most famous smirk and can't help but let a small smile grace my lips.

"That's good thinking Mel I haven't introduced you guys before but I will now. Rachel this is my Cheerio's side kick Mel this is Rachel." I went to shake her hand but instead she just gave me a gentle hug I was shocked to say the least but returned it after a while.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rachel Berry I have never slushied you cause I was never the it crowd even if I am in the Cheerio's now." I smiled at the girl and couldn't help but forgive her maybe I need to learn to be so forgiving.

"That's fine." It's all I could muster up and say anything it's not long before Britt has her hand back in mine and the rest in front, beside or behind me.

"Alright lets get going cause I want to get this over with now move along." I start to laugh a little at Santana's bossy boots that came out.

"Okay lets get this over with." I say to her Santana leads us to the meeting spot with some of the Cheerio's in their usual spot behind Santana, In front of me and behind me. It feels weird having everyone escorting me into the school.

It didn't take us long to get to the meeting place Santana opened the door we all walking everyone was talking but there was two lunch tables joined together and I'm guessing that's what Santana organised. I see Becky walk up to Santana.

"Here's a mega phone the zoo won't shut up so I borrowed it from coach." Santana and Becky have a quiet talking moment before she walks past me but gives my free hand a squeeze and walks over to where the rest of the team are.

"You ready for this Rach cause I need you to step up with Q, B, Mel and I so I can talk about this shit getting under way." I smile up at her and walk with the four of us to the table Santana gets up first and helps me up while I help Quinn and Britt up and Mel gets on the other side of Santana but what I see is the four of them standing HBIC and then everything starts.

"Alright listen up people I am only going to say this once only now SHUT UP." It was the first time that everyone had shut up to listen to what Santana said I was nervous and just wanted to run away and go back home but someone put their arm around my waist I knew who it is cause it was none other than Britt and Quinn grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Thanks for the attention. Now this is going to be official RACHEL BERRY IS OFF LIMITS AND IS OFF THE SLUSHIE LIST DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR. IF ANYONE OF YOU BREAKS THE RULES YOU MESS WITH ME, QUINN, BRITT AND I. IF YOU DON'T STICK TO THIS I WILL GO LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASSES." Once that was done I heard some people start shouting and I knew the voices they belonged to.

"If you mess with Berry you mess with me." I heard Noah yell.

"Or me." It was Sam

"Same goes for me." It was Mike but what surprised me the most was that Tina also spoke up.

"And me." I was shocked to say that these four people wanted to stand up and take a stand and stick up for me. Everyone started talking again and that's when we got down off the tables and Santana handed the mega phone back to Becky who took it and went back to coach's office.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Rae didn't have to say a word." I smile up at Santana and just give her a big hug in which she returns.

"No it wasn't thanks again." We pull apart and I see Noah, Tina, Mike and Sam standing near Britt and Quinn I walk up to them and give them a group hug while whispering to them.

"Thank you guys." We stay like this for a while I see Santana disappear from out of the cafeteria and see that Quinn and Britt are still around we talk for a few minutes until the warning bell goes for home room which we all walk to together but Noah, Tina, Sam and Mike go to their home room while Britt, Quinn and I walk into home room together.

* * *

Once we are seated I couldn't help but ask Quinn and Britt where Santana went cause she just casually left without a word.

"Do you guys know where Santana went." I couldn't read their expressions because they kept a straight face and everything something wasn't right but I trusted the three of them more so now then what I used to.

"Santana got called into a meeting with coach about something not sure what but don't worry she won't say anything." I look at Quinn and just nod my head. it's not long before the teacher walks in and starts doing the list of names and then he starts us on work for this morning.

I write the stuff on the board into my note-book. So far it's been a good morning and I'm hoping it will continue for the rest of the day. Santana still hasn't returned to class so I'm guessing that it must be a serious meeting with coach otherwise she would have returned. I continue working for the rest of home room and wait for the bell to go I finish writing everything down and wait until the other two have finished.

I take a look at my class schedule and see that I have History next then Study hall I don't mind the next two lessons cause sometimes we just do some writing and have some time to ourselves.

"What class do you guys have next cause I don't think you're in my History class or Study hall." I wait for them to answer and just stare at the clock.

"I have Spanish and AP maths." Quinn tells me I knew that she wasn't in either of my classes except for a few after morning tea and after lunch the same with Britt and Santana.

"I have Spanish then Dance." I smile at them and just nod my head.

"I know Santana has Spanish with us and then Health on a Tuesday." I look out the window at some of the students playing some sports and what not with Coach Beiste.

"Okay cool I will meet you guys at my locker for morning tea." I start drawing pictures in the back of my book and just writing random stuff it's not long before the bell goes for the end of class and we all get up.

"Bye Rachie see you at morning tea Q will walk you to your next class I have to get changed before dance." She gives me a hug.

"Okay see you then Britt." She skips off down the hall and I can't help but shake my head at Britt she is so care free and loves everyone. Quinn and I walk in silence for a while it wasn't until she decides to break it.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through. You didn't deserve it and I don't expect you to forgive me right away." I stop dead in my tracks for Quinn to apologise and open up is a big step for her but I forgive her anyway it's in my nature.

"It's okay Quinn I forgive you." I walk over to her and give her a massive hug because that's really what I feel like doing at the moment it takes her a while to hug me back but she wraps her arms around me and we stand like this for 5 minutes just enjoying each others company. I pull back.

"I must get going but walk me the rest of the way you can go back to class cause Mr Shue gets cranky if your late." She gives me this big smirk and shakes her head.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way Rach. Jack ass can wait I don't care what he did yesterday was total bullshit and he should have gotten up Mercedes as well so no I will be walking you to class." We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable conversation about anything we could think of.

By the time the conversation was getting interesting we reached my class room. I was enjoying getting to know this part of Quinn instead of the HBIC I knew since she started High school and everything.

"I will see you at morning tea meet me at my locker or something." we stand outside the class room for a while before going inside.

"Yeah sure Rae see you then." Quinn walked the other way heading back towards Mr Shue's room. I walk into my class room and sit down the back because it was the comforting place to be and watch over everyone.

It doesn't take long for Mrs Kennedy to get into things and talk about the old history stuff it doesn't worry me to much but I write the notes down anyways. While writing down the notes I can't help but think about a lot of things about my past and now. I mean I can't believe I chased Finn around and wanted a relationship out of him but that changed though when he kissed me in New York I got over him when he was dating Quinn and don't love him anymore.

But the worse thing about it was that he kept trying to go out with me it wasn't until I had to yell at him that I didn't want a relationship with him that he got the message and kept away. Although he still sends the odd message or two but I don't reply.

After writing all the notes down I look to make sure I don't have any homework left to finish which I'm all up to date with surprisingly. Everyone starts talking and I look around the room and see two Cheerio's giving me an evil look. It looks as though they don't like the new idea of Santana's talk from this morning.

The bell goes and everyone leaves I gather up my stuff and walk out of the room I'm about to round the corner when I get pushed up against the lockers by the same Cheerio's one holds my shoulders while the other one stands in my way blocking the path.

"I don't know why Satan took you off the list but I'm not going to go by those rules some of the other Cheerio's agree as well so you better watch out Man Hands." I'm still in shock and I open and close my mouth but I am to scared to say anything.

"We are going to make your life hell starting soon so watch your back Tranny." I decide that I'm going to stand up for myself even if I get into shit off these two.

"You can make my life a living hell I'm not scared of you guys and never will be but I'm sure if Santana finds out she will what does she say again. Oh yes I remember now she will go All Lima Heights on your asses." I'm surprised that I get angry at them.

I think that I'm dead meat now because one of them raises their hand to hit me. I close my eyes waiting for the punch to come but it never comes but I hear a voice yelling at them.

"If you lay one hand on Berry I will make sure that Santana finds out about this and plus I have it on video. So I would scram if I were you cause I'm about to send a text off in about 5 seconds." I feel both sets of hands leave me and I hear the two of them running away. I look up to see David standing there.

"I uh I thank you David for saving me." I'm not usually this nervous about talking to anyone but it did startle me with what was about to happen if Karofsky didn't save my ass.

"It's okay Berry like Santana said you are off the list and that goes for everyone." I give him a smile before walking off to my next class which is study hall I don't mind this class cause it's in the library and I don't have any work to catch up on so I walk in and get my name checked off the list.

I find a seat in the corner and pull out my Ipod so I can listen to music I grab a book as well and just read. It calms me down a lot since what happen I have been rather scared since the rape happened but I thank David who saved my ass just a few minutes ago.

I continue reading for a little while until I look around the room and at the different art around the Library and a lot of different things I rest my head on my arm and just listen to the music I doze off for a bit it's not until the bell goes that I put the book back and turn my music off and walk out of the room.

I see Britt, Santana, and Quinn already waiting at my locker for the five-minute break that we have. I reach my locker and put in my combination and put my books in there and grab my other books for the rest of my subjects and grab some food.

"Has anything happened to you since the meeting this morning Rae." Santana asks me out of the blue I just hope David hasn't told her about what happened but I do end up lying to the three.

"No everything has been fine it's been good so far." I say in a convincing voice which I think it works and does justice.

"Okay well I have to go to my locker Britt and Q have already been but it won't take me long." I walk up to Santana and walk with her while Quinn and Britt walk together.

"You don't have to stay the night tonight I'll be fine by myself Santana." I tell her being serious I just feel like I want to be alone tonight with just me and junk food.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily Rach plus after the hospital you will need someone." I continue to stare ahead of us knowing that she is right.

"Yeah I guess your right but what about Quinn and Britt." I'm actually not sure if they would be staying another night along with Santana or just Santana.

"I'm not sure about them it depends what their parents say." I nod my head we come to a stop in front of Santana's locker I take a bite of my apple and wait for her to get her stuff out while Quinn, Britt and I have a chat.

"What class do you guys have next." I ask them because I don't really want to get ambushed again because the last time that happened it scared the life out of me.

"I have Science, English, and study hall." Britt tells me excitedly. She comes and stands next to me while Quinn stands next to Santana.

"I've got English, Health and Study hall." Quinn is next to answer I look down at the ground and move my feet around.

"chemistry, History and Maths." I look at my class schedule and see that I have chemistry with Santana and Health with Quinn thank gosh I won't be alone now and run into those bitches.

"I've got a class with you Santana and a class with you Quinn but have maths with Noah." Which he never comes to but I bet he will be in their today because of everything going down.

The bell rings Britt says goodbye to all of us and hugs us all and Quinn does the same as well. I walk with Santana who holds onto my hand and I gladly accept, we turn a corner and I see the two girls and I instantly tense cause they are smirking at me and everything like that and I think Santana picks up on this as well we get further away from them.

"Rae whats up you zoned out and then tensed are you okay." Take a deep breath Rachel you are never scared about anything get a hold of yourself.

"Nothing just zoned out and my ribs are hurting a little bit but I'm okay." I give her my trade mark show smile I can only hope that she took the bait cause I didn't want anymore drama to happen.

"Okay if your sure." I just nod my head and we continue walking to our next class.

Science is always boring with Mr Cooper because he is old and tends to get off topic sometimes but his teaching ethics are still there. When we arrive we take a seat in the back of the room and wait for everyone to arrive.

"When we get to the hospital this afternoon I will put in a favour and ask if one of the doctors that I know well will help you is that okay Rae." I look to the front of the room and see a few people walk in and take their seats.

"Yeah that's fine thank you Santana." The teacher walks in and talks for a while before writing stuff down on the board we all write in silence because he is strict when people talk in his class room.

By the time everything is done on the board the bell goes and Santana walks me to my next class with Quinn.

"See you at lunch Rae." I give her a hug and what not before walking into the class room I see Quinn already sitting down at the back with a few of the other Cheerio's who were with us this morning.

I sit down next to Quinn and another Cheerio and we talk about what we are doing in this lesson which doesn't worry me all that much. Once the teacher comes in we watch something that I wasn't paying all that much attention to and write a few notes down as well.

I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone but my damn ribs are starting to ache same time every day they ache sometimes the pain is bearable other times it's not in which this time I can't stand the pain. It takes a good five minutes for it to subside before I watch the movie again.

I'm not expecting the next pain of my ribs and I hunch over in pain and try not to hiss to loud. I know Quinn notices and she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Rachel are you okay has this happened before." I can't form any words but I shake my head.

"No it's never been as bad as this." I whisper to her I know I should probably take something to get rid of this pain or get them checked.

"Let's get you to the nurses office." I slowly get up with Quinn and we go and ask the teacher if we can be excused from class.

"Miss can I go to the nurses office because my ribs are sore from when I tripped down the stairs and can Quinn come with me." I just wait for an answer I hope nothing is majorly wrong with my ribs.

"Sure I will give the two of you a pass for next lesson as well." After getting the pass we both walk out in silence but it still hurts every now and again but not as bad as before.

"How long have your ribs been hurting like this for Rachel." I look around the empty corridors and make sure no one is around to over hear us and that's when I stop and turn around to face Quinn.

"The pain comes back around the same time as now but it's never been this bad. But I know I haven't punctured anything because I haven't coughed up blood or anything like that." I tell her honestly cause I know that I am not lying in any way about this.

"Okay Rach I believe you lets head to the nurses office." After walking the rest of the way we finally make it to the nurses office. I walk in first because I know that I am the one injured.

"Hi I am here because my ribs are aching from when I fell down the stairs last week and the pain has gotten worse." I tell the school nurse and wait for an answer on how things will go down from here.

"Okay I will need your name and home room so I can put it down in my book." I smile at the nurse and give her my name anyway.

"Rachel Berry home room 251." I tell her and Quinn stands beside me as well as taking my hand.

"Okay dear now that's done I will need to inspect your ribs and see what I can do for you." Great I guess I have to face the consequences of coming in here in the first place.

I take off my jumper and lift my shirt up I hear Quinn gasp because this is the first time she has seen these bruises and not the rest.

"This will hurt a bit because I am just checking that there is nothing broken but I won't be long." I nod my head and wait for the poking and what not to come I feel her hands move around and she reaches a tender spot and I jump but don't say anything as she continues there are a few other sore spots.

Once she finishes checking my ribs she moves her chair back to her desk and writes a few things down.

"From just feeling around you may have a few broken ribs but I'm not sure you should go to the hospital this afternoon. I will give you an ice pack and I will wrap it around your ribs and give you some pain relief." I put my shirt down so I don't feel exposed to the world.

"Okay thank you for the help and I will. Is it okay if my friend stays with me until lunch time?" I ask her because I don't want to be alone with the schools nurse and sick students around me.

"Of course dear. This will hurt for a while but it will also ease the pain coming from your ribs so can I get you to lift your shirt up again please." I nod my head and lift it up again.

I feel the sting of the ice on my sore ribs and jump at the new feel but let the nurse continue to do her job. Once she finishes wrapping the ice pack and bandage around my ribs it's not a sore but it's still there.

"I will grab you something to ease the pain and you can rest on one of the beds and your friend can sit next to you on a chair." I begin to walk slowly to the open curtain and sit down on the bed while Quinn pulls her chair across as well we wait for the schools nurse to return.

"Rachel you didn't have to come to school today and with you feeling like this it was a bad idea." I know that Quinn is right but I just wanted to come to school for glee and nothing else for that matter.

"I know that now but I didn't want to miss out on school and Glee." The ice pack is actually working on my ribs even though they are still tender they aren't as sore as what they were.

"It's okay to have at least one day off and the stuff that happened to you only a week ago you should have taken the rest of the week off." I'm sick of people telling me what to do about my choices being at school while feeling like crap. I prefer to be at school it keeps my mind off what happened to me.

"Whatever Quinn it's my choice even if I am in pain most of the time and it keeps my mind off what happen to me less than a week ago." I don't know why I am telling Quinn all of this but it feels good to let it all out.

"It's okay Rachel I will be here if you when ever you want to talk I will listen. We should stop this topic cause the nurse is coming back but I'm always here along with Santana and Britt they all like you Santana just has her different ways of showing the soft side to others." I smile at Quinn and see the nurse enter the little room that we are in.

"I didn't want to give you anything to strong but they will do the trick I'm excusing you and your friend from your next lesson and I suggest you have a nap and I'll wake you up for lunch or your friend will." I take the two pills from the nurse and grab the water off the bench and take the first one then the second tablet.

"Thank you Nurse." I carefully lay down on the bed once I am comfortable on my back I see the nurse has gone and Quinn has moved her chair closer to the bed. I stare at the ceiling before Quinn speaks again.

"I text Santana to let her know what's going on. But no need to worry she will come in at the start of lunch and get the two of us as well." I continue to stare at the roof until I decide I should probably answer Quinn.

"Yeah that's fine Quinn thank you." We don't talk for much longer and I start to feel the pain ease away and start drifting off into sleep hoping it will help with the pain and everything else that has happened.

The worst thing about dozing off is that I can feel a nightmare coming on and all of a sudden it hits me.

_I'm running away as fast as I can and I was so close to the school entrance but he caught up to me and grabbed my arm and punched me in the stomach, I'm trying to get my breathing back under control and the next thing I know I'm being dragged over to the house._

_I was trying to fight him but kept getting hit in the face or in the stomach and the next thing I know is I'm on the ground and the fact that my clothes are getting removed._

I feel a hand on my arm trying to wake me up and I can hear my name being called and I come out of my nightmare that has been haughting me since it happened.

"Rach you need to wake up it's only a dream." I can hear Quinn talking to me and I wake up with a start and grab onto her Cheerio's uniform and cling to her like my life depends on it.

"It's okay Rachel your safe everything is okay." I was trying to hold back on the tears but it didn't help all that much and I still had my grip on Quinn's uniform.

"It felt so real Quinn what am I supposed to do I've had a lot of trouble growing up and to top it off this happens." I sob into her shirt again but she just keeps rubbing circles on my back and says everything will be okay but will it be.

"Everything will be okay Rach. I've known you for a while Rae and you haven't had a lot of trouble growing up. I mean you were quiet in elementary school until whatever grade it was. Your life is a lot better than my childhood, why do you think that for?"

I know that Quinn didn't have the best childhood out of most of us in the Glee club. But I have had Shelby come and then go and plus she also adopted Quinn and Noah's child she practically rejected me for a younger child. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad at Quinn for everything.

"I know you have had a pretty harsh up bringing Quinn and that your dad was a jerk. But I had a mum who wanted to get to know me so she brought Jesse in and then she wanted to get to know me and she just left and adopted Beth I'm not cranky at you or Noah but I got rejected by my mother. My child hood was alright I mean I haven't lived in Lima my whole life I moved here when I was three and I didn't settle in well at the time."

I am actually shocked that I told Quinn about my fears and what happened with the Shelby disaster and a little something about my child hood.

"I know you don't blame Puck or I about Shelby adopting Beth but have you tried making contact with Shelby since then even if it's just a phone call or email." I know I still do have Shelby's contact details but I don't want to talk to her.

"No I haven't thought of that anyways how long do we have before lunch." I try to avoid having a talk about Shelby because it only pisses me off more about what she did. I let go of Quinn's shirt and sit up on the bed.

"We only have about 4 minutes before the bell goes for lunch." I get up and go into the little bathroom the nurses have for sick students or injured students or teachers.

I wash my face and apply the make up where there is still some bruising and take the ice pack off from around my ribs. I walk out and see Santana and Brittany waiting for me I give the nurse back the ice pack.

"Thanks nurse for the ice pack." I give her a smile before we leave. We each go to of our lockers to get our lunch out and to put our books back in and get stuff out for lunch.

"Come sit with us at lunch Rae. Tina, Britt, Quinn, Puck and Trouty will be sitting with us as well so it will be cool for you to officially join us in eating lunch." I close my locker door and give Santana a smile.

"It would be an honour Santana." We meet up with Quinn and Britt half way to the cafeteria and we walk into the zoo is what I usually call it because it's full with all students and some teachers.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria with three of the Cheerio's feels really weird because I have never been friends with the Unholy Trinity well except for Britt and I tried to make friends with Quinn and that worked out alright in the end but Santana was harder to be friend to start with because she is very guarded.

I walk up with the trio and wait in line I grab a salad and a juice I go up and pay and wait for the others to get their lunch and meet me at the end of the line it's not long before Quinn, Britt and Santana join me. We walk over to a spare table and we take a seat I look around and see Mercedes glaring at and I see Finn staring at me with his goofy smile which I can't stand anymore.

"So Quinn and Britt are you guys planning on staying tonight with Santana you guys can go home instead of staying with me." I put my dressing on my salad and mix it around a bit.

"I have to go home my mum said because where having a big family dinner." Britt tells me I'm actually glad that she won't be staying with me tonight because she needs her beauty sleep after all.

"I'm staying with you guys tonight mum's out on business work so I don't mind." I give them both a smile and continue to eat.

Mike and Tina are the first to arrive with their meals they give us all a hello and we continue with a conversation the lucky last people to arrive is Noah and Sam which they both have junk food on their trays.

"Where was my Jew in maths I only went because I knew you would be there." I give Noah a smile before I answer him with a lie that I have told the nurse but I won't get into detail with why I was there.

"I went to the nurses office with Quinn because I had a massive headache." I don't bother to look up because I know that Santana, Quinn and Britt will be giving me a concerned look because I have lied to my fellow Jew.

"Well I hope it's gone princess because it was boring without you." I look up and give Noah a smile.

"I feel better thanks Noah it's gone." We continue on having a conversation it's not until those two cheerleaders that gave me a bit of trouble from earlier and they both sit in front of me on a different table and continue to glare and point at me between the different Cheerios that are over there.

I see Santana turn her head and look in the direction of where I am staring at and she puts her hand on my knee and she can't help but ask.

"Rae what's up why are you staring at the other table for." She asks me out of concern but I can't help but ask her what their names are because I am unsure of their names and plus it doesn't help that I am scared of them.

"What are the two girls names that are staring at us because they have been looking at our table for the past 5 minutes or so." I look down and continue to eat my salad and take a sip of my juice.

"Well the one with the Blonde hair her name is Marie Baker and the other one Her name is Alison Hastings they have both been trying to get head cheerleader since Q and I started here and they don't like rules." I nod my head now I understand why they are coming after me because they like to go against rules and I change the topic.

"Thanks for asking about my well-being to Samuel I appreciate it." I look up and give him a smile in which he returns and reaches over to hold my hand I look at it with hesitance before I give him my hand.

"I was just worried that was all and your like a little sister to me and I will always look out for you." I smile at Sam and keep my tears at bay so they don't fall down and show any bruising.

"Thanks Sam it means a lot coming from you and the rest of you guys." We continue to talk about little things it's nice seeing the soft and kind side of Noah Puckerman that I met at the age of 5 we have become close but drifted apart when we started high school and that hurt a lot at the time.

We continue to talk and it's not long before the bell goes I'm used to either Brittany, Santana or Quinn coming to my locker but it's Noah who offers to walk me to my locker then to his then to Glee.

"I wanna walk Rach to her locker then to mine is that okay with you Santana, Quinn and Britt." He asks which I'm surprised he is being so nice towards them maybe he has changed like the Unholy Trinity.

"Sure that's fine by me." Santana says and smiles at us which I return.

"I don't mind either." Quinn says.

"Sure I don't mind but make sure you bring her back in one piece other wise I will be cranky." Brittany tells us in a serious tone it's hard not to laugh at Britt because this is the first time she is really being serious.

"Noah will bring me back in one piece Britt." I give her a reassuring smile in which she comes over to the two of us and gives us a big hug.

"I wouldn't hurt my Jewish princess she means too much to me and plus we have to catch up on a few things Britt." Puck says but his tone is serious as well.

We walk to my locker first and I unlock my lock and put my things that I need into my locker and zip up my bad and close and lock up my locker.

"Princess is everything alright because we didn't end up catching up over the weekend like you said, you have also been walking away from me have I done anything to offend you?" He asks in a serious tone I have never seen Noah so caring since primary school which puts a smile on my face.

"Noah I'm fine I was just tired and didn't know how to tell you face to face." I tell him but I don't want to get him mad because of what happened to me.

"If your sure but if something is up you will come to me." I walk with him to his locker and think of my answer before telling him.

"I promise Noah after all us Jews have to stick together." I tell him in a mock tone to the way he tells me in which I receive a laugh from the both of us he puts his arm around my shoulder and I don't flinch away from his touch.

"Your right Rach plus you ever need me you can call me at any hour of the day or night and I will be there." I nod my head and we continue to his locker when he opens it I can see a picture of Quinn with a new-born Beth and him holding Beth in his arms, I also see a few other pictures and notice one of Noah and I when we were little I can't help but smile.

"We ready to head off to Glee." He asks me I nod my head and we walk into the choir room everyone is there except Mr Shue because he is always late.

I see Santana put her hand on a spare chair and sit next to her and Noah sits next to me I look up at Santana and Quinn giving me a stern look much to say that I am not dancing I just nod my head.

We talk about little things and laugh until Mr Shue walks in 10 minutes late yet again.

"Alright guys today we are going to pick out some songs and do a few dance routines for sectionals. I have a few songs picked out and have the choreography picked out so let's start." He says in an excited tone. I raise my hand to ask him that I won't be dancing today.

"Yes Rachel what is it?" He asks in an irritated tone and you can tell he is ticked off when he crosses his arms.

"I have to miss out on dancing today because I don't feel all the best Mr Shue." I tell him and wait for a reply I look down at my hands until he gives me an answer.

"As the captain of Glee club you need to be 100% involved so you are learning the moves Rachel" He tells me in a warning town I can all but hear Santana growl at him.

"Mr Shue after yesterday I could barely keep up with Last Friday Night I felt so sick." I can see that he is getting angry at me because I am putting my foot down and not dancing.

"This not acceptable Rachel everyone has to put a side something which you will be doing today." I can hear Mercedes making fun of me and talking about me to someone.

"Berry are you doing this for attention because Diva you ain't going to be getting a solo because I know I will be getting one freak." She says loud enough for everyone to hear Santana is about to get up but Quinn puts her hand on Santana's knee I feel like I'm about to cry and it's Finn that's talking now.

"Rach why are you being selfish for you need a duet partner and plus I think you should do this dance as well." Finn tells me I can feel the lump in my throat starting to form and I feel Noah's hand on my hand and Santana puts her hand on my knee. It's Blaine who speaks up next.

"Rachel we all have to do this so stop being so selfish and get this thing together because I think you're doing this for attention."

I can't take it anymore so I pick up my bag and run out of the room I can hear Quinn calling my name and Noah as well and Santana yelling at Mr Shue and the rest I turn a corner and run up the stairs to the roof and sit down on the ground and I finally let a sob escape me and I sit there and cry.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Thanks to the people who have been reviewing this story it means a lot.**

**Sorry that I have been MIA for the past two months but life got in the way and I was in a funk and couldn't get the start of the story right (And plus I had writer's block but got my Mojo back.)**

**I wanted to have a bit of drama in this chapter but with Rachel being in pain because of her ribs is nothing serious. I'm sorry I skipped Santana's pov for her talk with Sue and David but my mind took me in another direction but Santana's pov will be first in the next chapter.**

**What did you guys think of the past five episode to be honest I have enjoyed them a lot You can't beat the Pezberry moment in Girls (and boys) on film it gave me goosebumps when they talked about Rachel being pregnant. Also what do you guys think of Brody being a male escort and you can't beat Naya's version of Nutbush City Limits, Girl on Fire and Cold Hearted all three were amazing.**

**Spoiler:Next chapter they go looking for Rachel and Santana has a few things to say to Mercedes, Mr Shue, Finn and Blaine. Also next chapter will be on finding Rachel and then chapter five will be the hospital scene so just hang in there.**

**I hope you guys are still reading this story because I know where I want to go with this story.**

**You know the drill leave some reviews and I'll be happy about it.**

**Cheers EbOnY998 :)**


	4. Finding Rachel

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. **

**Thanks to everyone who are still reviewing this story it keeps me going with writing this story.**

**I think I may have accidentally made an error with a spelling mistake in the last chapter it was meant to be tone in voice not town. I also don't have Microsoft word so I export chapters from my old chapters so if you get an update at the same time as the other one when I post it.**

**Sorry I have been MIA for a bit but hopefully this chapter will be out quick.**

**There will be multiple Povs in this story but starting off with Santana's first**

**Spoiler for this chapter: There is a bit of drama and of course Santana will be going All Lima Heights on Shue, Mercedes, Finn and Blaine sorry to all the people who do like Finn and Blaine I don't. But Mercedes isn't the bad guy in this story she will eventually find out what happened to Rachel.  
Sue will make an entrance in this chapter because you can't beat her and she also has a soft spot for Rachel.**

**Warnings: Might just be a lot of swearing and a bit of violence from Santana. But warning just in case could set triggers off again.**

**Italics are in flashback.**

**Heres chapter 4 Finding Rachel.**

* * *

**Santana's Pov**

Oh hell no they just didn't call Rachel selfish but they were being down right rude to her. They are going to pay after seeing Rachel run out of the room I stand up and look around at who my target will be for Snixx.

I can hear Mercedes bragging about how Rachel is just being an attention seeker and I walk up to her first and over hear the next part of her conversation with Sugar.

"Don't worry about the freak she will be back." I move up to the middle row and stand in front of her and pull her up by the scruff of her shirt and boy I can't hold Snix in any longer.

"Don't you ever call her a freak again you don't know what's wrong with her. Now fucking back off before I give you a smack down Wheezy." I say through clenched teeth I can see that Sugar has backed away scared shitless.

"Oh please Satan since when do you care about Rachel Man Hands Berry." I can't hold my anger in anymore and I slap her hard across the face. I am ready to hit her some more but Brittany, Tina, Mike and Sam are holding me back.

"I fucking care more than what half of you do." I am being pulled back still struggling from the grip of everyone trying to pull me away from Wheezy I am down on the floor again but everyone still holds me back.

"Santana that was un called for I think you need to go to Figgins office." I'm not done with my rant yet so I pull out of everyone and walk up to Shue and point my finger at him.

"I'm not going to Figgins office because I didn't do anything wrong. Now next time Rachel says she doesn't want to dance and feels sick you give her a break or next time I will ends you do you understand me." I backed him into a wall which he looked rather scared of me which I'm doing a little happy dance in my head.

"Why do you care for Santana you of all people haven't been nice to her and now your all friendly with her don't you think she is being a bit selfish." I turn around and look Finn right in the eye and give him my best HBIC glare which works because he shifts in his chair.

"You see Finnessa I know a lot about Rachel since yesterday and I have changed she trusts me and she doesn't like you in that way anymore so I suggest you step back other wise I will give you a big smack down and send you crying home to mummy dearest." I fold my arms and notice no one is going to say anymore. But Mr Shue has to put his two cents in doesn't he.

"As director of New Directions I say that Rachel should not be captain anymore so starting today we will pick a new..." He doesn't get to say anymore because I am marching up to him. I'm directly in his face now.

"Hell no you don't get to take that away from her Butt chin McGee. Just because she has off days doesn't mean you replace her." I tell him in a deathly voice that has him backing away. I feel Quinn and Britt pulling me away from Shue.

"I think Mr Shue is right Satan we deserve a new captain." I am about to give her another smack down when Quinn, Britt, Mike and Sam hold me back from attacking the diva once again. What surprises me next is that Lauren shouts at everyone.

"ENOUGH. I've noticed a change in the Midget as well heck half of you haven't so stop dissing Berry and the four of you need to apologise to her. This is meant to be a family not people dissing her I agree with Satan on this one and I for one hate half of you now." I glare at Zizes because she just called the little diva a midget but at least she is sticking up for her as well.

"Sure I dislike everyone in here but I at least have a heart and Satan has a heart I've seen her make a change towards the midget same with Lucy Q, Brittany, Puckerman, Chang and other Chang and Trouty. So stop being so stuck up and look out for the midget other wise you will also have me to deal with got it."

At least she has an extra person to count on now I feel my anger slowly leaving my body and I start to relax and that's when they let go of my waist and everything. Brittany is next to speak.

"What you four did to Rachel was really mean she has been through enough and now she could do something really stupid thanks to you guys." Angry Britt I am surprised by this.

"I'm with Lauren on this that was extremely harsh sorry Cedes, Shue, Finnept and Blaine." Artie and Lauren come and join us standing in the line with Puck, Quinn, Britt, Tina, Sam, Mike and I.

"Honestly Cedes I thought you were a great friend proves how wrong I was, the way you treated her Finn was horrible, Blaine don't talk to me you're the selfish one, and you Mr Shue have no right so I stand with them." Hummel he actually yells at hair gel warbler sounds like a huge fight coming on.

"I don't like the way this has turned out either I'm out." Sugar says and runs over to us. I just wait for the Irish exchanged student to decide on what he wants to do.

"Like Rachel said where a family so I stand." Everyone of the Glee club is over with us I can't help but smirk at the three dumbfounded jack asses. Everyone jumps when Coach comes in.

"Ah William I see everyone has taken sides well I don't like you but I thought you had a heart I stand with Jugs, and the rest." Sue stand next to me I am proud to actually call her my coach.

Our chat went well earlier today she figured it out on her own but what surprised me was that she was on my side to protect Rach.

_I knock on Coach's door and wait for an answer I get a loud come in I open the door and sit down on the vacant chair. Once I get comfortable I look up at Sue I am about to talk to her and get some advice but she beats me to it._

_"Jugs what's up with Streisand because I heard what you said in the cafeteria and don't bullshit to me cause I will find out the truth eventually." I stare at Sue surprised that she swore at me I go to answer her but I open and close my mouth a few times._

_"Something happened to her I can't explain now but something bad Quinn, Britt and I stayed at her house last night when she told us the truth but when we walked in she was so mad that I had to hold her so she could calm down." Oh shit great one Lopez you just nearly told her of Rachel's attack you idiot._

_"I figured something was wrong with Streisand now tell me the story because I will put spyware in the choir room, your locker, Berry's locker and bug her house so spit it out." Shit I have to get out of this fuck, fuck, fuck._

_I get up and walk over to the door and I am about leave when I feel a hand on my wrist and look up to find none other than a concerned looking Sue Sylvester._

_"Sit down Jugs I want to know if I can help in any way you won't be in trouble." I look to the door and then back to coach I decide to tell coach the truth but I have to make sure that she doesn't tell anyone._

_I sit down again and look down at my hands and try to figure out a way to tell the one person that I respect so much in this school even if she does call me jugs._

_"Coach you have to promise me you won't go and blabber cause I'm not meant to tell anyone it's up to Rachel to do that." I tell her with a bit of seriousness in my voice to which she doesn't like._

_"Okay jugs I promise." I look up into her eyes and see nothing but compassion about the little diva and nothing to say she won't go and tell people around the school._

_"Yesterday I seen the diva look different I went to ask her what was up but she didn't want anything to do with me, Quinn or Britt so after school we went to her house and she was throwing everything and then she punched a wall I asked her and got my answer. She was raped about a week ago and has only told us three. Her dads are away but after the hospital I'm thinking of calling them to let them know what's happened." I was staring down at my skirt for the story I look up to see that coach almost had a few tears going down her face but she held them in and returned to herself._

_"Thanks jugs officially I am writing the diva off the list and you make sure you protect her with tubers and B other wise I will hunt you down. Also if you need to talk I'm here. I have a number of a good shrink so here's her card. Now get out of my office before I change my mind."_

_With that I was about to walk out but I turned around and said to coach._

_"Thank you." With that I was out of that room so fast she couldn't say anything._

I was brought out of my memory when everyone was arguing over who was going to be going into groups so I decided for them and had to yell at them.

"STOP TALKING. This is how it's going to work I will do the groups starting now." I look around and see that there will be a few un even groups but I don't care the people in this line I will organise.

"Right Zizes, Hummel, and Puckerman you three are together, Abrams, Motta, Evans, and Flanagan you four are together, Cohen-Chang, Chang, and coach you three are together. As for Quinn, Britt, Karofsky and I will be together. The rest of you I don't give a shit if you team up let's get this search party started."

"Why is Karofsky being involved in this thing he is a bully Santana I don't accept this so no Karofsky won't be joining the search." I walk up to Finn pointing my finger into his chest.

"Listen here Finnept it isn't your choice to decide who can and can't help David has changed a lot you know nothing about him so I suggest you shut your mouth before I fucking shut it myself." With that everyone grabs their stuff and where all out the door I quickly send a message off to David.

**David I need your help Rachel has done a runner and we can't find her so you're in our group with Q, B and I. Let me know if you can make it I'll meet you at your locker.**

I wait for a reply and we head in the direction of his locker which is inside the gym which sucks. It's not long before my phone dings and alerts me to a text I unlock my phone and read it.

**From David Karofsky:  
Okay on my way I have study hall now so I'll be there in 5 minutes.**

I don't reply and just wait for him to come I pace back and forth until Britt gives me a hug.

"It's going to be alright Sanny what Shue, Finn, Blaine, and Mercedes did was wrong. I hope Rachie hasn't done anything stupid." I can only return the hug in which Quinn joins as well.

"It sure was Britt-Britt but I don't think she would do anything stupid." I try to reassure Britt so she doesn't panic she doesn't need her little bubble to be all dark with this shit. She needs it to be a happy world for her.

"I think Santana is right B Rach will be okay she probably needed time to herself." Quinn says.

I hear the door open and David walk in he has a questioning look on his face which tells me he wants to know what's going on. I pull away from the girls and walk over to David.

"Thanks for coming we needed some help to find her." I tell him while giving him a hug which he happily returns.

"What's going on Santana this has to be some serious shit for Rachel to run off like this what's going on. You know you can trust me I'm not the same guy I once was I've changed my ways." I look to my two friends who just nod their heads for me to tell him.

"Look I will tell you but you can't open your mouth to anyone you have to help us out. If Rachel tells you herself then you pretend you know nothing about it okay." I tell him to which he nods his head.

"Okay I won't tell anyone." I sigh and get ready to tell the story for the second time in one day I don't like to tell other people about what happened because Rachel told us not to but I trust David and Sue so here I go.

"Rachel was Raped about a week ago the three of us only found out about it yesterday. Now you and Sue know. Where going to take her to the hospital this afternoon but it maybe a bit delayed because of her runner." I look at his face and see anger flare up in his eyes.

"Okay so I'm coming with you guys to find her. So she is alright and everything Santana." I see the anger disappear from his eyes and see a worried David in front of me.

"Physically she isn't fine she has nightmares and flinches every time someone touches her. Now let's get a move on." We walk out of the gym and run into group two and I ask them.

"Have you guys seen Rachel or anything like that." I look to see a sad look on each of their faces and can't help but let a deep sigh out.

"No sign of her yet but where still looking. We have checked the cafeteria, Library, auditorium and choir room again but nothing." Artie tells me. we walk off and continue on the look out to find Rachel. I pull out my phone and ring her number.

It rings a few times then I get Rachel's voice message.

_Hello you have reached Rachel Berry I can't come to the phone at the moment so leave a message and I'll get back to you bye for now._

"Berry pick up the damn phone and tell me where the hell you are." I end the call and move over to a locker and slam my open hand on it. I didn't really want to punch it cause it hurts.

"Easy there don't want to go doing too much damage Santana relax." Dave walks up and tells me I calm down and we look everywhere again. We run into coach and see that Becky has joined in on the search.

"Anything coach?" I ask her because I really want to know if she is about to do anything stupid or is just upset with what happened.

"Sorry jugs can't find her we have looked everywhere. We are just about to head out to the football field and have a look any news yet?" She asks me I just sigh and shake my head.

"Nope nothing yet coach." We say goodbye and continue looking around but can't find her anywhere I try her home phone which it rings out and I get the answering machine.

_Hi you have reached Hiram, Leroy and Rachel leave a message._

I hang up the phone nothing at her house either. We continue looking around everywhere which there is no sign of Rachel at all.

* * *

**Quinn's Pov**

I have never seen Rachel so upset over what people say about her usually she is so strong but I guess since the rape she has changed her ways and i can understand why. After hearing what Mercedes, Blaine, Finn and Mr Shue all said about her is just wrong on so many levels.

We continue to look every where for the diva but it's no use its as though she has dropped off the face of the earth even I have tried contacting her but it rings out or goes straight to voice message. You can tell that Santana is worrying about Rachel, Britt is also worrying a lot, David looks alright but I can't seem to get a read on him. I'm worried for the diva.

Where heading across the oval and notice that we are heading towards the grounds keepers house where everything went down for Rachel I run up to Santana and David to try to stop them.

"Santana we need to stop now because we can't go in there. The cops need to get evidence from in there and I'm pretty sure we don't want to see what's in there." I don't want to frighten Britt anymore then she already is.

"Quinn we need to check everywhere she could have gone back in there and she could be in trouble. Being in there she could hurt herself." Santana pushes me out-of-the-way and both David and Santana continue walking over to the abandoned building I grab a hold of Britt's hand.

"Britt if Santana, David or I go into the building just over there you have to promise me that you won't go in there." I stop and tell her so that she understands why I'm keeping her away from this.

"I promise Q is that where Rachel got hurt Qunnie." I give her a smile and grab a hold of her hand.

"Yeah it is Britt I don't want you to go in there because what you see could scare you and I don't want that to happen to you Britt." Once we get there I wait outside and wait for B to give me a reply so I know.

"Yeah I don't want to be scared either Q because I don't want to have nightmares while I'm home tonight." I give her a smile and give her shoulder a squeeze.

"You stay out here Britt I'm going in to make sure the other two are alright." I see Britt nod her head and I walk over to them making sure that they will be alright.

"The door has been locked damn it" I hear Santana say I put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze it.

"Maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't go in there S." I think I made a mistake because this only makes her angrier and David looks at me much to say help because he doesn't want to go in there.

"I will be going in their to make sure that she isn't. Now either break the damn lock or I will do it myself." I guess Snix has made her entrance I know I'm not strong enough to open it.

I see David give it a kick which the locks comes off the handle and Santana opens the door and walks in. David walks in next followed by me.

When I walk in I see Santana standing there frozen on the spot. I walk up to her and put my arm around her waist and look at what she is looking at and see a little patch of blood on the ground. I can't help but walk out of the room because the scene is horrible. I'm glad Britt didn't go in there after all.

I walk up to Britt and give her a smile and wait for Dave and Santana to get out of the building.

"Where's Sanny and Karofsky are they okay should I go in there." I look up and grab Britt's hand to make sure that she doesn't go in there.

"It's okay Britt just stay here with me it's a mess in there and not the safest place to be." I can hear Santana talking to Dave but can't make it out on what they are saying.

"Okay Q if you say so. Do you think Rachie will be alright?" I don't know myself if she is okay I mean it's been a good 20 minutes and we haven't heard from her.

"To be honest B I hope that she is okay and hasn't done anything silly." It's not long until Santana and Dave come and join us I can tell that Santana is pissed off but is trying to keep her cool.

"We couldn't find anything so let's move on I think we should split up and take different ways. Is that okay with you guys?" I don't mind either I just want to find Berry and make sure that she is okay.

"I don't mind." I tell her. I don't let go of Britt's hand because I don't want her going in there.

"If it's to help Rachie then I'm all good." Britt says and let's go of my hand and walks towards Santana and Dave.

"Sure I don't mind either." Dave tells her while looking around the field.

"Okay Dave and Quinn you two work together I'll take Britt with me everyone got their phones." We all nod our heads and head off our separate ways.

Dave and I set out for the baseball field we look around and find nothing and we go back into the school looking everywhere we can.

* * *

**Brittany's Pov**

After walking past the grounds keepers old building I don't want to look in there so I continue on walking with Santana. But the thing that worries me is that we still can't find Rachel. She looked so defeated when they were all being so mean to her I wish I could bring Lord Tubbington to her so he can make her happy.

"Santana where are we heading to now." I know that Q and Karofsky went back into the school to look for her again. I keep trying to ring her but I get nothing I hope she hasn't done anything stupid.

"I don't know B I guess we look around here for a bit then head back into the school and continue looking for a little longer." We continue to walk around the back of McKinley.

I look down at my phone and figured out that all of us have probably been out here for an hour looking for Rachie. I tried ringing her phone again but still got no answer so I just left a message and continue to walk with S.

We make our way inside the school again accept this time we call in to see if coach Beiste has seen Rachel. Once where inside the gym Santana walks in and knocks on the door. We don't hear an answer so we walk into coach Beiste's office to find that she is writing football runs on the white board and concentrating hard on her paper and writing.

I can tell that Santana isn't going to be talking to coach because she is on her phone again I'm guessing trying to get a hold of Rachel.

"Hi Coach can we take a minute of your time to ask you a question then we will let you get back to working on your football runs." I take a seat in one of the chairs while Santana continues to pace.

"Sure pumpkins what's up?" I ask her about whether she has seen Rachel at all.

"Have you seen Rachel at all Coach because something bad happened to her and she ran from the choir room and we have been looking for her for at least the past hour."

I look and see that Santana is still on the phone but it doesn't look to be good news.

"Sorry pumpkin I haven't seen miss Berry at all is there anything that I can do to help out?" I stand up but I don't walk away from her because it would be rude of me to do that.

"I guess Santana and I are heading back to the choir room if you want to come with us because by the looks of things it doesn't look to good."

Coach Beiste packs her things away and walks out of her room with us I look to where Santana is and I can't help but ask her what's going on.

"Sanny what's going on is everything okay?" The three of us walk in silence for a bit before Santana answers us.

"Just heard from Quinn and David that they haven't found Rachel either so where meeting them in the choir room to make another plan up." I link my pinkie with hers while coach just walks with us.

"We will find her Sanny she can't have gone that far." We continue the walk in silence we arrive at the choir room to see that the rest of the groups are there Accept for Lauren and her group. Santana takes the lead while the rest of us listen to her next plan of action.

* * *

**Lauren's Pov **

I couldn't help but feel the need to stick up for the midget. I can't help but notice the change within her something terrible must have happened to her. I see Hummel and Puckerman still following me but I'm guessing Puck is trying to get a hold of the midget same with Kurt. What Mr Shue, Mercedes, Blaine and Finn did was so wrong on so many levels to treat her like shit. I mean sure I have treated her badly in the past along with other people as well and I hate everyone.

I've noticed a few changes recently well since yesterday. Berry isn't wearing her normal clothes which her style is dead set horrid but she looks different like she's broken or something bad has happened to her. She wears a lot of make up and she has a limp but it could be anything though. It's good to see Lucy Q, Lopez and Brittany looking after her they have gained my respect and the others who stood up for her in the cafeteria today.

"Puckerman do you know what's up with the midget?" I turn around and ask him thinking that he would know what was up with her cause after all they are best friends.

"I'm not sure Santana knows though. We were meant to catch up over the weekend but I got no reply or phone call so I don't know." We continue to walk around the school to which where not having any luck at all.

"Hummel have spoken to Berry lately?" Someone has to know an answer to the question I think the Unholy Trinity know but I would have thought that the others would have known also.

"Sorry Lauren I haven't spoken to her and I don't even know what's up with her." I'm annoyed to think that nobody took the time to notice the midget's change in behaviour but I am happy that Lopez has her back though.

We continue to walk around we have been out here for an hour going on two but it's what we have to do if Berry is thinking suicidal thoughts._ Lauren don't think like that we might find her._ I snap out of my thoughts when Puck's phone rings and he answers it. I can only hear his end while Hummel is walking towards Puck as well.

"Go for Puck any news?" I stare at Puck waiting for something any news what so ever but after a while he looks like he wants to hit something or someone. The news doesn't look good.

"So you guys have just given up on her by going back to the choir room?" I see Kurt looking shocked over the news about the others being back in the choir room but I'm only guessing they have a plan and they aren't giving up on her.

"Okay I'm sorry for getting angry our group will be there soon for the plan chat soon yeah bye." I could see Puck trying to relax but he still looked as though he wanted to do something because he still had the anger in his eyes.

"Are we going back to the choir room and giving up on Rachel that can't happen Noah." I hear Kurt say but I can't help but shake my head at him because he totally didn't listen to Puck's conversation.

"Nah Kurt they're all back there thinking of a plan for finding Rachel so they want us back." I give Puckerman a smile and do the same for Hummel before speaking again.

"Alright lets head back to the choir room before we miss out on everything." I start to walk back in the other direction for the choir room while the other two follow behind me.

We are close to the room but I hear a phone ringing I turn around and see that it's not Kurt or Puck's phone ringing but it sounds as though it's coming from the roof. I stop and see if I can hear the phone go off again but I hear nothing.

"Come on Zizes get a move on we need to hurry you know." I turn around and glare at Puckerman for being so bossy at the moment.

"Look I heard something go off just now so shut up and listen for the phone to ring and find out where the heck it's coming from." We all stand still for a moment before I can hear the slight noise of Don't Rain On My Parade start-up I look around and see that it's not coming from any lockers. I walk closer to where I think it's coming from and hear it go off again.

The other two follow me I open the door and hold it open for the others and quickly make my way up the stairs I slowly open the door and turn around slightly.

"You two stay here don't ring anyone yet I just want to talk to Berry don't worry I won't say anything rude." I wait for their replies knowing that they would want to come and talk to Rachel as well.

"Fine but if I see you hurt her or even make a snide comment I will be going up there with you okay?" I smile at Puck and nod my head and then look towards Kurt and he just says the same thing.

"Watch it Lauren otherwise I to will be joining Puckerman." I give them a smile and a salute to say that I acknowledged them both.

"I won't be making fun of her I promise the both of you." I walk up the last few remaining steps and walk slowly over to where Berry is.

I can tell that she has been crying because I can hear her sobbing loudly. But the thing that catches my eye is when she reaches up to wipe her face that her jumper reveals some nasty looking bruises. It's then that I realise that she has been raped. It becomes clearer in my mind when I go back to yesterday and she kept flinching and everything. I only know this because my cousin showed the same symptoms as what Rachel is showing now.

I slowly but carefully make my way over to Berry and sit down next to her I put my hand on her shoulder and can't help but say something to her.

"It's not your fault with what happened to you Rachel." She flinched at the touch of my hand on her shoulder and looked at me with scared eyes I hold them up in front of me.

"What do you know Lauren did Santana tell you because now I don't trust either of you or the glee club for that matter." Oh boy I wish I didn't come up and talk to the midget cause I hate her long rants but at the same time she looked sad and needed a girls chat.

"I don't know what it's like Rachel. Santana didn't tell me either. I only know what it's like because my cousin was raped a few years ago and she had exactly the same PTSD that you have now." I look up and see that she has been quiet for longer than a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about your cousin. But nothing happened to me so would you just leave me alone." This is going to be hard to try to convince her but I decided my next tactic which would be the no bullshit way and for it to work.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Even I know it's bullshit you were raped for gods sake what makes you think everything will be alright when it won't until you get help for it Rachel." I didn't yell out cause I didn't want Puckerman and Hummel coming over but I must have gotten through to Rachel because she was sobbing next to me.

I didn't know what to do so I put my arm around her and gave her one-sided hug.

"I shouldn't have taken that short cut in the first place it's my own stupid fault." I know this would look awkward between the both of us but I don't give a crap what people say in this moment.

"Honestly Rachel it's not your fault. It could have happened even if you didn't take the short cut. It's not your fault." I must have pissed off the little diva because she abruptly stands up and starts pacing back and forth.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE VIOLATED WHEN YOU KEPT SCREAMING NO. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." She screamed at me and boy was it loud I looked over to where the door was slightly opened and seen both Puck and Hummel looking shocked as hell about the revelation. I had to say something quick and fast before someone on the ground seen or heard anything else.

I stand up slowly and wait for her to face me again. When she does I put my arms around her and give her a hug. I know I'm not a hugging type person but she needed this more than anyone else.

"Shh it's okay Rachel. We probably need to get back. can I borrow your phone to call Satan I don't have her phone number in my contacts." I remove my arms from around her and follow her back to the spot where we were just before she hands her phone to me and I look through her contacts.

Once I find her number I ring it and wait for her to answer in a cranky but nervous way in which she does.

_"Where are you Berry we have looked everywhere for you. All of us have been worried about you?" _I notice that the midget is standing a few feet away from me but I should probably reply to Satan.

"Berry is fine. Puck, Hummel and I found her." I wait for her to yell a little more which happens.

_"The fuck you doing with Rachel's phone Zizes has something happened to her?" _I can't help but smile at Berry.

"Rachel gave me her phone. She is a bit upset and what not and I also figured out what happened to her." I see Berry pick up her things while waiting for me.

_"Okay fair enough is she alright. Don't tell anyone else where taking her to the hospital after school." _I think to myself at least she is going to the hospital to make sure everything is okay with her.

"Rachel is pretty upset but where on our way now see you soon." Once I hang the phone up I hand it back to her.

We walk the rest of the way to the door but I see that Puck and Lady Hummel have shut the door. Once we get the door open I look to Puckerman and Hummel and notice that Kurt has been crying where as Puck looks ready to hit someone.

I put my hand on both their shoulders while we walk Rachel is in the middle of us not saying much. But at least she has stopped crying.

We make it to the choir room and everyone just stand still and looks at us while the Unholy Trinity walk up to the midget and give her a hug. I walk off to the side with Puck.

* * *

**Puck's Pov**

I'm so pissed off at the moment because my best friend has been hurt by some evil bastard. I can't wait to get my hands on the fucker. I look to where Kurt is and I can tell that he is crying because his shoulders are moving I rest my hand on his shoulder and whisper to him.

"It will be okay Hummel she will pull through." I couldn't think of anything else to say to Kurt. I mean what the heck are we meant to do we were all to busy to worry about Rachel. I wish I had of seen her over the weekend but no I didn't I'm such a fucking jerk.

"This just sucks Noah as annoying as the diva is I don't wish this upon anyone. But will she pull through?" Honestly I thought to myself I don't know but I do know that she is Rachel Freaking Berry and that she is strong enough to pull through anything.

"Honestly I don't know Kurt but I know she is strong enough to pull through she is Rachel Barbra Berry after all don't lose faith." Apart from being angry it's the only thing I could come up with.

"Your right Noah. After all she is the amazing Rachel Berry." I smile at Kurt. I look back out to the roof and see Rachel standing slightly away from Lauren but I see that she's on the phone.

After a while I see them making their way over to us I move Kurt out-of-the-way and close the door as quietly as I can.

"What was that for Puckerman?" I walk down a few steps and stand their so it doesn't look as though Kurt and I were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"They are coming back here now get your ass down here and just make a random conversation up. If Rachel want's to tell us then let her but act as though we don't know anything." Kurt moves down next to me and we start a random chat up I'm not paying all that much attention though.

Once Lauren and Rachel come through we walk back to the choir room I feel someones hand on my shoulder and look up and give Lauren a smile. Once we reach the choir room I see Quinn, Britt and Santana make their way over to Rachel. I step away and remove myself towards the back I just feel so angry at the moment that I don't want to be near anyone other wise I might snap.

Once again someone stands next to me and puts their hand on my shoulder I look up and see Lauren again.

"Don't think like that Puckerman we all didn't notice the change in the midget so don't blame yourself." I can't stand this any longer I move Lauren's hand and step away to tell everyone that I'm leaving to pick up my little sister Sarah.

"Sorry but I have to go and pick up my little sister see you all tomorrow." At that I walk outta the room and head towards my truck once in the truck I let everything out and hit the steering wheel as well as punch it.

I needed to get the frustration out but it felt better I drive to my sisters school to pick her up and then we head home I get out my guitar and play on it for a few hours.

* * *

** Santana's Pov**

As soon as the door opened all of us turned to look at the door way and seen Rachel, Kurt, Zizes, and Puck walk through. You could tell that Kurt and Rachel had been crying it was obvious that they all know what happened.

I was the first one to react and move over to Rachel then Quinn and Britt followed and well just gave her a massive hug. I look up at where Puck is standing with Lauren he looks angry and upset at the same time that's when he leaves and says he has to go pick up his sister. I will be having a chat to him sometime soon.

"Rachel don't ever do that again you freaked us out." I whisper to her I only receive a nod from her. It's not long before Quinn and Britt say something to her as well.

"We were all so worried about you Rach we were out looking for you for an hour and no word until now." Quinn also whispers to her but she does exactly the same thing.

"Rae I totally missed you." I can't help but smile. It's not long before some people join in on the hug except for Mr Shue's group of course even Sue joins the group hug which surprises me. I remove myself from the group hug and go up near Lauren so I can have a talk with her.

"Is everything alright with Rachel?" I don't know what happened out there but it must have been something to make her not want to speak.

"I just had a chat with her I only figured it out because I thought back to when my cousin was sexually assaulted. I remembered how she acted and how Rachel reacts around loud noises or people touching her." I sigh and put my hand on Lauren's arm.

"Sorry about your cousin. When did that happen to her. Not that I'm being a sticky beak at all." I know I could get a smack down off Lauren for asking her the question.

"It's alright it happened about five years ago. She went through a rough patch got into drugs and alcohol. But then it took her an overdose that she needed help. She checked herself into Rehab after that she continued her course and became a Psychologist"

Sounds like Rachel might have someone to talk to after all unless I use the card that Coach gave me.

"Where does she practice?" I only ask this question because I know that Sue gave me a card for a good shrink but another card wouldn't help I guess.

"Her practice is in Akron. If you want me to I can give her a call when I get home and give you some details?" This is unusual to be having a conversation with Lauren after our huge fight that we had last year.

"Yeah sure no worries. I'm guessing you don't have my number so here it is." I quickly write my number down for her and give her a hug.

"Thanks Lauren." I know I don't usually say thank you but I think she deserves it.

"It's okay Santana you should know that I'm going to start being friends with the midget." I smile and return to the group I feel someone grab my arm and take me off to the side again.

"I know I gave you a card earlier here's another one. She's a good detective. You should try to give her a ring or make a meeting with Mini Streisand." I smile up at coach and nod my head.

"Thanks coach." I know a lot of people think that she is a bitch but in all honesty she isn't all that bad.

I make my way over to Rachel and tell her that it's time to go.

"Rach I think it's time that we go now." I hate to ruin this moment in time but we needed to get her checked out by a doctor.

"Okay I'm ready to do this." She said in a small voice I hold out my hand to her and she takes it.

"I'm sorry to keep the party short but Rachel, Q and I need to get going can I get someone to give Britt a lift home please." I know Britt had to go home because she has a family dinner happening so I couldn't keep her from her family.

"I will Santana my house is close to hers plus I have to pick up my brother and sister from school." I looked over to where Sam is and smile over at him.

"Thanks Trouty." We were about to walk out the door when Mr Shue decided to open his big mouth the idiot.

"I think Rachel should have a talk to Miss Pillsbury about her actions today maybe now would be a good time." I am seriously getting sick and tired of Mr Shue making excuses.

"Listen here Rachel doesn't need to talk to anyone this afternoon maybe another time." I tell him in a deadly serious tone.

"I think Jugs is right William let her talk when she's ready to." With that we walk out of the choir room and to my car. We start driving to the hospital with Rach, Q and I.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Thanks everyone who are still reviewing this story it does mean a lot.**

**I'm so happy to get this chapter out sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with life getting in the way. I hope you guys like the smack down between Shue, Finn, Mercedes and Blaine. I also hope you like the new friendship between Rachel/Lauren (zizeberry) and between Santana/Lauren.**

**A bit of a spoiler. Next chapter will be the hospital scene and Rachel does have a break down. Not sure if I will be bringing Shelby into the hospital chapter or the next.**

**The new episode of Shooting Star was amazing I don't know about the rest of you but the newbies won me over with their great performances. Sweet Dreams was another great one with Don't stop believing and Next to me the other songs were pretty good as well.**

**I hope everyone still likes this story because there is still a lot of chapters to go so enjoy.**

**You know the drill leave a review positive or negative either way I will be happy.**

**Cheers everyone EbOnY998 :)**


	5. Hospital

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. **

**Hi Guys I'm back with another chapter.**

**Spoilers: Shelby won't be coming into this chapter I have decided that Shelby and Rachel's dads will be in the next chapter. This may contain a bit of drama and maybe a bit emotional with Rachel so she does have a break down when she gets home but it will turn into a brighter chapter eventually it depends on where my mind goes with this chapter.**

**Warnings: May set triggers off so read with caution and it could contain swearing. **

**If there are any flashback Italics are in the flashback scenes.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers it means a lot.**

**All spelling mistakes are all mine I do re-read before it gets out there but I sometimes accidentally miss a few spelling mistakes my bad.**

**I know two people have pointed out that I tend to do a lot of run on sentences so I'm all good with that. I do have a Beta reader but they are currently busy so this is chapter is my work without a beta.**

**Heres chapter 5 Hospital.**

* * *

**Rachel's Pov**

When Lauren found me I was so annoyed I just wanted some time to myself to figure things out and to sort my head out on this situation. I rest my head on the car window and stare out at the houses with happy families I can't help but smile at this.

"Rachel I know you didn't mean to run off but is everything okay?" Santana asks me I'm getting really annoyed of people treating this as if I would do something stupid.

"I'm fine Santana, I just wanted some time to think to myself and I wasn't going to do anything stupid." I turn the radio on and listen to the song that is playing. My nerves are starting to hit me full force now.

"If you don't want to talk to either of us or Britt, Lauren is also their to talk to. Some of the others are here for you as well you're not alone in this." I feel a hand on my knee and a hand on my shoulder knowing what Quinn just told me means I have more friends than I did last year.

The trip to the hospital doesn't take long at all and before I know it Santana has found a park. I'm starting to panic I don't think I can go through with this. I try to open the door but it's locked all I want to do is run back home and forget this all happened. Forget the Unholy Trinity know about this.

"Unlock the door now I need to get out of this stupid car now." Every time I go to unlock the door Santana locks it with her key I'm starting to get to the stage if I don't get out now I'm going to explode with anger.

"Rachel I'm not letting you walk home. You need to get this done, you need to find out who your attacker is he could do it to someone else or even worse kill them. You need to be tested for everything just in case. I know a good female doctor who can help you she is practically family just about. Quinn and I won't leave your side throughout the exam." I need to know though if I have anything wrong with me after all.

"Rach this maybe hard but I agree with Santana. We will be there with you." You can do this you are after all Rachel Barbra Berry and you can do anything you have to do this.

After staying in the car and being surrounded by silence I decide that I want to go and get this done as quickly as possible I let out a sigh and look down at my hands.

"Okay I'm ready to get this over and done with. Thanks for coming with me." The walk to get to the building felt like hours. I was starting to feel even more nervous than before. I felt a hand come into contact with mine and they gave my hand a squeeze and I felt another hand come into contact with my other free hand.

We reached a nurse at the desk and she started a conversation off with Santana.

"Hi Santana how can I help you? Do you want me to page your dad?" I stare down at my feet to make sure no one recognises me from school or from both of my dads work. It wasn't long before Santana spoke up.

"Hi Lilly I was wondering if Ally Walker is still working? No need to page dad it's not for me it's for a friend who needs to get checked out." I continue to stare at the ground just listening in to their conversation and thinking to myself about everything.

"She was meant to leave about an hour ago but I know that she has some paper work to fill out. I will page her you guys can take a seat it won't be long." I remove myself from the nurse', Quinn and Santana and sit by myself in one of the chairs. I can feel myself starting to panic because my hands are starting to shake.

I grab a magazine to try to stop the shaking which works. it's not long before Santana and Quinn join me sitting either side of me. We sit in silence and wait for the doctor to come out.

My hands are starting to shake really bad because of my nerves and that doesn't help me all that much. I stand up and start to pace in the little area that we are in I'm trying to relax before seeing the doctor this has to be the worst timing in my life and it totally sucks.

I'm not looking anywhere in particular it's not until I feel arms wrap around me and I smell the scent that is none other than Santana's unique smell.

"Rach you need to relax. Everything will be okay I trust Ally with everything she isn't going to judge you." I relax into Santana's embrace and hug her back which is comforting for me.

"Thanks Santana. Sorry if I'm being a diva I don't mean to be at the moment." I feel Santana start to pat my back.

"It's okay you're not being a diva either it's understandable. How about we go sit down and wait." I just nod my head and we sit back down next to Quinn.

It's not long before we are in silence again and I'm starting to doze off on Quinn's shoulder. I hear Santana start talking and that's when I open my eyes and see a un familiar face and I focus on the conversation going on.

"Hi Santana is everything okay do you need a check up?" All I feel like doing is running away and forget about today.

"I'm fine Ally but my friend needs a check up. Just go easy on her at the moment she is the nervous looking one sitting beside Quinn" I can't hear what the second part of the second conversation is cause they are both whispering to each other which annoys me.

"Hi Rachel my name is doctor Ally Walker but you can call me Ally. Is everything okay?" I open and close my mouth. It's not long before I get the courage to talk.

"Something happened to me about a week ago and I need some medical advice and need to be examined. I'm sorry if I'm taking up your time." I ramble out to her knowing that I'm getting nervous and trying to be strong at the same time.

"Okay would you like to follow me into the exam room you can bring Santana and Quinn along if you want to. Your not taking any of my time up my partner is working late so it's okay." I sigh and get up following the doctor into the room along with Santana and Quinn on either side of me.

Walking into the room smelt of the usual hospital smell disinfectant and cleaning products. You also can't miss the plain-looking walls with a few pictures on the walls. I take a seat while the others take their seats.

"So Rachel I need to ask some questions or you can tell me yourself which ever one you feel comfortable with." I only need to know if I can trust her with this cause I don't want it to go around all of Lima.

"Can I trust you because after all Lima is a small place and word gets around quickly?" I take one look into the doctors eyes and I can tell that she won't be spreading this stuff around town.

"I'm trustworthy Rachel I'm not like some of the doctors or nurses around here that do gossip, So you can trust me." I look into her eyes and I know that I can trust her since Santana knows her and her statement seemed real enough to me.

"About a week ago something happened to me and I was raped I don't know who it was but my friends convinced me to come to the hospital." At one stage of telling what happened I look above her head and out at the window to concentrate on something other than this.

"That was a good idea of them to convince you. But I will need to examine you and take some blood. You don't mind if I bring in one of my trusted interns do you?" I look across to Santana because she knows and trusts this doctor.

"It's okay Rach you can trust her Intern as well as Ally she won't gossip not if I can help it." I give Santana a small smile and nod my head at the doctor.

"Okay I will just page her she should be coming into the hospital now for her shift. This exam will not be pleasant at all Rachel. Before we get started can I grab your full name and address please?" Here comes the questioning yay for me.

"My full name is Rachel Barbra Berry and my address is 14 Annabella court Lima Ohio." I can feel myself starting to get nervous again but I tell myself that it's alright that nothing is going to happen.

"Okay thank you Rachel. Can I get the name of your parents and their work occupation please?" Just great my dads have to get involved in this stuff.

"My biological mother's name is Shelby Corcoran, I don't know who my real father is because I'm adopted but my dad's names are Hiram Eli Berry he is a lawyer and my other dads name is Leroy Damian Berry he is a shrink." I know I was harsh at saying Shelby's name but that's all she was to me was just Shelby and not my mum.

"Okay thank you. Are you allergic to anything?" I'm starting to get over these annoying little questions but I know I have to answer them for her because she's also writing it down in her book.

"I'm not allergic to anything." After watching the doctor finish up with her notes there is a knock at the door which will probably be the intern that has to bring the gown and everything to me.

"Come in." The door opens and a young-looking intern walks in although she doesn't look all that nervous.

"Here are the things you ordered Ally do you want me to prep anything?" Oh great an over preppy know it all just what I freaking need this will be fun.

"Thanks Jo can I get you to prep the stuff for a rape kit please in the other room." I look at the intern who nods her head and walks out of the room into another one.

"Rachel is there anything I should take a look at for pain or broken bones?" I slowly get up and remove my jumper and then my shirt revealing some nasty looking bruises across my ribs and stomach.

"Have you taken anything for the pain yet Rachel?" I look over to the board with pictures on the avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"I had really bad pains earlier and went to the nurse and she gave me some light pain killers and wrapped some ice around with a bandage." I tell her while continuing to stare at the board.

"Is it okay if I touch your ribs and feel around them?" I stand completely still and nod my head but realising she probably isn't looking.

"That's okay you can take a look." I hear the doctor putting on some gloves and then I prepare for the pain because of the poking around my sore area.

"This may hurt a bit Rachel and after this we may need to take some x-rays if anything is broken." I prepare myself for the pain which does come as soon as she puts her hands on my ribs.

I jump a bit when she touches a particularly sore spot and I hiss in pain.

"Sorry Rachel I know it's sore but won't be to long." She hits another sore spot and this time I move away from her because it was more painful than the other one.

"Sorry but that's a painful spot." I move back to where the doctor was standing and wait for more inspection.

"That's okay. I have finished now and it seems to me that you may have a few broken ribs which will need an x-ray. I've noticed there is a cut up the top of your shoulder can I take a look?" I didn't even realise I have a cut on my shoulder.

I look down and try to have a look but all I can see is a cut which looks infected.

"Okay can I sit down now?" I ask just to make sure that I can instead of standing up on a sore knee.

"Of course you can." I sit down and turn my chair around so that she can have a look.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and feel more pain and I jump a little and hiss out in pain. I feel Santana put her hand on mine and I grab it to hold onto it.

"It's pretty deep and infected. Looks like you will need stitches." Oh great now I will have a massive scar.

"That's okay do what you have to do doc." I look over to Santana and give her a small smile in which she returns.

"Is it okay if I get you to lay down on the bed over there and just remove your strap of your bra is that going to be okay with you?" I'm not really keen on the idea but I know that I have to get it stitched up.

"Yeah sure no worries." I stand up and remove the strap off my shoulder and go and lay down on the bed.

"Do you want the numbing cream or the needle to numb the area? I cringe at the thought of a needle but I know it will be the easier way to go.

"Needle will be fine thank you." I hear some movement and then a chair slide across to where I am. I close my eyes and start thinking of the one and only Barbra Streisand to block out the needle.

"I'm just going to put the numbing cloth on and then start let me know when you want me to stop okay."

I nod my head and feel the cloth over the area and then feel the needle which I'm surprised that I actually don't flinch. I feel the glove hands but don't feel anything else going on thankfully.

After about 15 minutes I feel the gloves move away from my shoulder and a patch being put over my cut.

"I have finished stitching it up. You will need to come back in about 3 weeks time to remove them. I will also give you antibiotics for the infection so you won't get sick."

I get off the bed and move over to where I was sitting before. I wait for the doctor to finish her notes before I need to do anything else it only takes her five minutes.

"I need you to get changed into a gown so I can do the rape kit and examine you." I get up and grab the gown from her.

I remove my clothing and have a bit of trouble removing my sweat pants which is a pain in the ass. It takes me a good five minutes to remove them.

I pull back the curtain and grab a hold of the rest of my clothes and what not.

"Is it okay if Quinn and Santana come with me for the exam?" I ask in a panicked voice.

"That's okay if they come. Follow me." We follow the doctor into the next room which is not at all like her office is. I can see the intern doing a few things and I look closely and see that she is getting the needle ready for something just great more needles.

"I will have to take some blood to for testing to make sure that you don't have any STD or anything like that would that be okay?" I walk over to the bed and take a seat and give my answer.

"Yeah sure when will I get the results back?" I don't want to be waiting around for at least 2 or 3 weeks I hope that they can fast track it so I find out at an earlier stage.

"It shouldn't take that long since we're putting a rush on it so at lease 5 days maximum." I nod my head and still remain sitting up and not laying down.

"Okay." It's all that I can muster up because now I'm nervous as all hell.

"My intern Jo will be taking blood is that okay?" I nod my head and continue to leave my arm out for the intern to take my blood. I look at the clock and notice that it's 5:10pm we have been here for a while now.

While the intern was getting ready to take my blood my whole body was starting to feel numb I could feel myself starting to switch off the light bulb in my head and then I would be an emotionless Rachel Barbra Berry and I didn't want that to happen maybe for tonight and then go back to normal Rachel Berry fingers crossed that happens.

"Okay Rachel I'm just going to wrap this around your arm and then I'm going to get you to open and close your hand is that okay?" I feel the nurse wrap the belt thing around my upper arm.

"Yeah that's fine." I open and close my hand for a bit until Jo tells me to stop.

"Alright that's enough. Now you will feel a slight sting that's just the needle part going in." I can feel the needle go in and feel the sting for only a minute.

"So tell me does the one and only Sue Sylvester still work?" I look up at Jo surprised that she knows who she is.

"She sure does. How do you know?" I ask her because I don't think that I recognise her from McKinley high.

"I went to school there I graduated with Suzy Pepper." I can't help but giggle I can remember Suzy Pepper quite well she had a go at me because I used to have a crush on Mr Shue.

"I remember Suzy Pepper she had a massive crush on Mr Shue and then ate a really hot pepper that sent her to hospital." I look up at the others and they look just as surprised as me.

"Sounds familiar. I know she graduated and moved to Chicago or something like that. Now tell me do they still do Slushy facials?" I look down thinking about how guilty Santana and Quinn must feel about Jo bringing up the slushy facials but can't help but smirk.

"They still do the throwing of slushy's and boy does it suck. Although I am now on the slushy list thanks to these two over here." I point to where Santana and Quinn are because it's the truth they did get me off the slushy list.

"Well that's good to hear that your off the slushy list nothing worst then getting a slushy facial I had one twice but then because my sister was on the Cheerios they took me off it." I laugh at Jo because I think it's funny.

"Tell me what was your favourite slushy flavour Jo?" I ask while trying to contain my laughter about this information that she is giving me.

"Mine was Blue berry even though it was the worst to get out of clothes and what not. What about you?" I give a big sigh because mine was actually cherry.

"Mine was Cherry and still is although I barely drink it now because I have had so many slushy baths or facials it's not funny."

Everyone around the room were in fits of laughter after a while everything turned serious again.

"Alright Rachel thanks for letting me take the blood that we needed I'm just going to head down to pathology to hand it in then come back. Thanks for the laugh see you soon."

"No worries see you soon." Jo walks out of the room and then everything turns serious again this is going to be the part that I'm going to hate the most.

"Alright Rachel I need you to lay down and then put your feet on these is that okay?" The doctor asks me here we go Rachel this is the time where you have to do this and not run away.

"Okay." I lay down on the bed and then I put my feet on those things I hate that I feel exposed. Even with just the four of us in the room at the moment.

"Okay Rachel I'm going to use this exam tool it may hurt a bit but I need you to stay still so I can examine you." I shift around on the bed a bit to get comfortable but the worst thing at this moment is when I can feel my hands start to shake.

"Okay I'll try my best not to move." I look over to where Santana and Quinn are and move my hand for them to come over so I can hold onto both of their hands and not feel scared.

I grab a hold of Santana's hand and then with my free hand grab a hold of Quinn's hand because I'm scared shitless.

"Okay Rachel I'm going to start now. It may hurt but I need you to stay still. But at any time if you need to stop just tell me okay?" I can already feel my whole body tense because I'm not ready for this. I wasn't ready in the first place and now I end up here.

"Okay." I hold onto both Santana and Quinn's hands firmly.

As soon as I feel the examination start and feel something I flinch because it hurt like hell. I try to stay as still as possible while holding onto both Santana and Quinn's hand harder I can feel a few tears escape my eye.

"It's okay Rachel I know it's uncomfortable but this has to be done try to stay still for me." I nod my head and try to be strong because everything is slowly starting to become numb.

Again something hurts and I try to hold in the sob that tries to escape my mouth. I feel Santana put her hand in my hair and play with it trying to calm me down which isn't working all that well.

"It's okay Rachel. I'm right here." I hear Santana tell me it takes another five minutes before everything subsides and the doctor puts something in a plastic bag that says evidence.

"I've finished that part of the exam Rachel I have to get some samples off you and take photo's for evidence so the detectives can have all the evidence in your case." My hands start to shake as I start to feel sick from everything going on around me including this full on exam.

"Okay let's get this over and done with so I can go home." I know that I'm talking distant and void of any emotions because that's all I feel like is absolutely like shit.

"Rachel I'm going to lift up your gown Jo will help take photo's of your injuries if at any time you can tell us to stop and have a break okay." I nod my head and lay back down on the bed and put my feet back up on the foot rests whatever they call them.

I feel my gown being lifted up and then see photo's being taken of the bruises between my thighs it takes only five minutes for that to be done. They next move to my finger nails and take a few samples from under my nails.

"Rachel I need to take photo's of your bruised ribs and your shoulder is that okay." I just nod my head and lift my gown up and they take photo's and move onto my shoulder to take a few photo's of that.

"I need to take some photo's of your facial injuries." I sigh and sit back on the bed they put this weird thing on my face and take a few photo's again. It takes a good twenty minutes before the photos have finally finished and that part is finally over.

"Okay Rachel I have finished taking the photo's for evidence the rape kit will be sent to my partner detective Lisa Walker. The next thing to do is take an x-ray of your ribs to make sure there is no damage." I fidget for a bit before standing up and go to walk to the door.

I look over to the others who are staring at me and I hate it so much.

"Okay so what's the problem can't I walk to the x-ray room or whatever it's called?" I ask them in an angry voice all I want to do is get home have some dinner and sleep for that matter.

"Rachel it's protocol for us to take you in a wheelchair because of the damage that could be done to your ribs you could faint." I sigh my frustration on being pushed around in a freaking wheelchair just what I need.

"Fine hurry up then I want to get home and sleep." I feel as though I've been taken over by someone else I just feel so angry and I'm starting to feel numb.

"Okay Rachel. Take a seat." I sit down in the chair I start playing with the hem of my hospital gown. I don't even notice who is wheeling me around or if Santana or Quinn are with me.

We take the elevator and I finally look up and see that doctor Walker, Jo, Santana, and Quinn are in the lift with me surprisingly after the way I just treated them.

The elevators stop and let us know that we are there. I'm hoping that the x-rays won't take long because I am not in the mood to wait around the hospital for too much longer.

"So Rachel I'm just going to set the equipment up and then I'll get you to take lay down and then we will go from there." I just nod my head I'm not in the mood to talk and I think I'm starting to shut down.

I wait for another five minutes before doctor Walker comes out.

"Okay Rachel I need you to lay down and then we will take photo's. Santana and Quinn will have to stay behind with us so they don't interfere." I lay down and wait for everything to start.

I lay still and just stare at the roof and wait for this part to be over. After this exam I'm hoping I can forget about everything for just one day.

"Okay Rachel that's done now Jo will collect the x-rays and we will wait down in my office." I don't even acknowledge the doctor or anyone else.

I get back into the chair and get wheeled back to the elevator I take the time to close my eyes and take deep breaths to relax myself. I don't even realise that we are back in the doctor's office until I open my eyes.

I finally talk after getting back hoping to change out of this gown.

"Can I get changed into my clothes please." I grab my clothes and wait for an answer before i do change in case I need any more tests done for today.

"That's fine Rachel by the time you get dressed Jo should be back and we can take a look at your x-rays." I give the doctor a small smile and go into to the other room.

I take off my gown and throw it into the bin and begin to slowly put my clothes on. My ribs still ache but not as bad as when they ached today. Once I have finished getting changed I head back into the room and see that Ally was right and Jo was back.

"So what's the damage?" I ask Jo and the doctor. It doesn't take them long to get it out of the envelope and put them on the screen and it lights up and I look up at my ribs.

"Looks like you have broken three ribs but nothing major just a lot of pain for the next few weeks. I'm going to prescribe you with some pain medication."

I nod my head in agreement and take a seat next to Quinn.

"Is there anything that you recommend that I can't do doc?" I'm hoping that I can still dance fingers crossed on that one.

"I recommend that you at least take one day off school and that you don't exercise or dance for that matter for at least 6 weeks." Freaking hell just what I needed.

"Okay. Is that all can we go now?" All I want to do is go home either that or I let my anger out on everyone in this room.

"You can go now here is a prescription for some pain medication. I need to see you in three weeks to remove your stitches." I get up and take the prescription off the doctor and go to walk out the door but I am stopped by Jo and Ally.

"Here is my personal number if you ever want to talk I'm here same with Jo." I walk over and grab their numbers from them.

"Okay thank you." I walk out the door before any of them can call me back and head towards the front doors ready to escape the hospital for now.

As soon as I'm out of the hospital I realise that I needed to put in my prescription I head back inside and see Quinn and Santana waiting for me I walk up to them and follow them to the desk where I need to hand it in.

"I need to put in a script for Berry please." I say to the male receptionist and hand him the prescription.

"Okay no worries it won't take me long should be with you in five minutes if you would like to wait." I walk over to the seating area and take a seat and wait.

"Rachel Ally wanted me to give you the number of her partner who is a detective. Just thought I would hand it to you."I grab the card off Santana and wait around for my name to be called.

"Thank you." I mumble out to Santana. We sit in silence for a bit until Santana breaks the silence.

"I'm just going to put an order for us at Breadsticks. What would you like Q and Rachel?" Even though I'm not in the mood to eat I put my order in.

"Just a salad please no chicken." I stare down at the floor I just want everything to go back to normal.

"A salad please with bacon and a coke please." I hear Quinn say. Santana walks away and starts talking on the phone. It's not long before Quinn asks me something.

"Are you okay Rachel?" I can't help but look up at Quinn and glare at her.

"I'm fucking perfect Quinn. Can you please shut up thank you." I can't help but snap at her because I'm over everyone at the moment.

"Okay the orders are in. Now we just have to wait for your scripts." I nod my head at Santana and look up at the clock and notice that it has been over five minutes.

"Order for Berry." I stand up and walk over to the receptionist.

"That's me." I tell him he hands it to me then hands me some paper to sign.

"Okay just sign here thanks." I sign the paper and wait to be told the instructions for taking the tablet.

"Okay take two a day after eating food. These won't make you as drowsy as the other pain medication does okay Miss Berry." I nod my head and head off to the car with the other two.

* * *

Once I get into the car I put my seatbelt on and rest my head against the window and wait for the others to get in.

"Okay Rachel first stop is Breadsticks then your house is that okay Rachel?" I sigh and close my eyes for a minute before I respond to Santana.

"That's fine Santana." I tell her and turn the radio on and listen to the music that is currently on and close my eyes slowly going into a quick nap which I find rather relaxing.

I feel the car stop but don't open my eyes and continue to rest for a few minutes I hear only one door open and close gathering that it's Santana. I listen to the song that is currently on and I realise that it's life-house broken on and start to listen to the song.

_The broken clock is a comfort, It helps me sleep tonight.  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time.  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts.  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart That's still beating.  
In the pain, there is healing.  
In your name I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on.  
I'm barely holdin' on to you.  
_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head.  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead.  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes.  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart that's still beating.  
In the pain (in the pain), is their healing.  
In your name (in your name), I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin').  
I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_I'm hangin' on another day.  
Just to see what you throw my way.  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say.  
You said that I will be okay._

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone.  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart that's still beating.  
In the pain (in the pain) there is healing.  
In your name I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you. _

After listening to the song I wipe a few of my tears away with my hand. and continue to just have a quick nap before going home it was peaceful without Quinn or Santana asking questions.

It wasn't long before I heard Santana open the door and start the car up and head to my place I continued to listen to the radio with my eyes closed before having dinner it felt nice to be surrounded by peace and quiet. It wasn't until Santana was shaking me and I open my eyes and realise that we are back at my place I have a quick stretch and get out of the car.

I grab my stuff, Santana's, and Quinn's stuff from the boot of her car and open the garage up with my remote. I head inside with the others and put our bags and stuff down by the door and go to the kitchen and grab three plates out and set them on the table.

Quinn and Santana sit down and they put the bags on the table and set them out and I wasn't expecting the big pile of Breadsticks in the middle.

"Alright here's your salad Rachel and you can have some of the Breadsticks on the table for everyone." Santana tells me I grab my salad and some bread and eat quietly I'm not in the mood to talk to them.

"Thanks Santana this is great." I tell her so that I don't sound rude by eating it without using my manners. Every single one of us in the room stay in silence personally I enjoy the silence I didn't want to talk anymore.

But the silence was interrupted by Santana just great I thought to myself.

"Quinn is going to school tomorrow so I'm staying here to look after you. Quinn will bring home our school work that we need to catch up on." Great now I need a bloody babysitter.

"It's not like I need you here Santana I can look after my fucking self without you two." I finish off the last bit of my food and walk to the kitchen and place it down in the sink when I return to the table I can see that they are both going to talk.

"Honestly Rachel you need someone to look after you. Have you told your dads yet?" I glare at Quinn and clench my fist.

"They don't need to know what happened to me. They will be upset and I don't need anyone to look after me." I was ready to hit anyone at the moment or my anger was going to boil I'm just glad that Britt isn't here to witness if I do.

"They need to know Rachel. Doctor Walker said this would happen your grieving and I will be here by your side tomorrow." Stuff this I slapped my open hand down on the table making Santana and Quinn jump I knew this was my breaking point.

"Fuck the lot of you I don't need your help. My fathers don't need to fucking know and I don't want you here tomorrow so get the fuck out of my house." With that I walk over to the bench and pour myself some water and take my tablet and head up stairs to my room to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Santana's Pov**

Shit I can't believe it that Rachel Freaking Berry scared the fucking shit out of me that's got to be a first time. I look over at Quinn who looks like she could cry at any moment so I walk over to her and sit down next to her.

"It's not our fault Q, Rachel is in the early stages of grieving and it will take her a while to go back to the old Rachel or new Rachel whichever one she chooses." I give Quinn an honest answer because that's all I have to give her.

"She should at least tell her dads or someone for that matter she isn't coping." I grab a hold of Quinn's hand and give it a squeeze.

"I know Q but what can we do. I'm still staying for the night as well as you I'm hoping?" I ask her because I don't want to me alone with an emotional Rachel I've never seen her act like that before scared the fucking shit out of me.

"I'm staying for the night but I will bring homework over tomorrow for the both of you." I give Quinn a smile and grab the rest of mine and Q's dinner and head over to do the dishes.

Once I start washing up Quinn joins me and dries the dishes we just do this in silence for a while it's Quinn who breaks the silence.

"I have never seen Rachel Berry explode like that she scared the hell out of me Santana." I nod my head in agreement before I start talking to Quinn.

"I know it scared the shit out of me as well but we can't do much more and if she wants comfort we will be there. I'm just glad Britt wasn't here to witness it." I tell her seriously thank gosh Britt wasn't here she would have been scared out of her wits.

"I know S I'm glad she wasn't here either." We continue to work in silence once the dishes have finished we walk into the Berry's lounge room and I flick on the TV.

"Same Q. Did you want to watch anything in particular?" I continue to channel surf on the big TV and wait for an answer from Quinn I think she's still a bit shocked from Rachel's out burst from earlier.

"Nah whatever you want to watch." I leave it on a movie channel where watching Bend it like Beckham. It's what we decided to pick because it's a light-hearted movie and I still like it.

Half an hour into the movie I notice that Quinn is trying to keep herself awake and I can't help but ask her to go to bed.

"Quinn go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." I stare at the TV I really haven't been paying all that much attention to the movie.

"Okay Santana I'm taking the spare room tonight." I look at Quinn for a moment and I can see that she is really tired from her facial expression.

"No worries get some sleep Night Quinn." She walks off and I grab my phone and realise I have a few messages from David, Kurt, and an Unknown number so I decide to read Dave's and Kurt's texts first.

**From David Karofsky:  
Hi Santana you're not home again so I figured you would be spending the night at Berry's house again is she doing okay?** I give a quick reply to David and send off my message.

**To David:  
I'm at Rachel's place again and won't be at school tomorrow can you pass that on to mum or dad so they know. She's doing alright.** I read Kurt's message next.

**From Porcelain Hummel:  
Hi Satan is our resident Diva okay I heard what happened and her secret is safe with me.** I can't help but smile at Kurt's message he has changed a lot since he came back from Dalton he isn't as much of an ass as he used to be.

**To Porcelain:  
She's alright I guess but we won't be in school tomorrow.** I send it off and look at the unknown number and realise that it's Lauren.

**From Unknown Number:  
Hi Santana it's me Lauren thought I would pass on my cousins number for you her practice is in town it's called Helping Hands it's made out of two shrinks one being Alex Zizes her number is 5512-4678.** I send a quick text off to Lauren and save her number in my contacts.

**To Lauren Zizes:  
Thanks will get onto Rachel as soon as I can.** I end the text there and flick my phone on silent because I can't be bothered to text anymore and continue to watch the movie.

It's not long until it's finished and another movie starts. I watch that for a bit until I hear screaming coming for Rachel's room I get up and chuck my phone on the couch and bolt up the stairs.

I can tell that she is battling her nightmares she starts to move her arms around with her fist clenched I can only manage to grab one of her hands. The worst thing is that she has a killer of a left hand punch and she punches me in the mouth which I can't help but swear.

"Fuck" I say quietly I can already taste the blood but don't do anything instead I climb in next to Rachel's bed and grab a hold of both of her arms with mine and whisper to her.

"Shh it's okay Rachel your safe you need to wake up for me it's just a dream." I whisper into her ear and I feel her start to calm down a bit. I use my spare hand and wipe my lip from the bit of blood for my mouth.

It's not long before Rachel wakes up in a state and tries to get out of my embrace which I just hold her a little tighter.

"Rachel it's okay it's me Santana your safe." I continue to assure her it's not long before she calms down I look into the door way and see Quinn there. I get up and ask Quinn something.

"Q I need you to look after her I'm going to contact her dads and maybe Shelby are you okay with Shelby?" I ask Quinn cautiously because I know how she feels about Beth still.

"It's okay Santana do what you have to do." She tells me I look back at Rachel and let her know what I'm about to do.

"Rachel I'm doing this for your own good you can hate me in the morning. Quinn will stay with you tonight I will stay in the spare room." I tell her and I don't get much of a response I head down stairs.

I'm hoping there is something that I can contact the Berry men or Shelby with I look around and spot Rachel's bedazzled phone and scroll through the numbers I take a seat and write the numbers down before I dial them I think to myself is this the best idea?

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Hi guys I'm back sorry for the long a wait I have been busy the last few months and I battled with Writer's block I was hoping to have this out by last week but the sudden passing of Cory is what stopped it and delayed it as well.**

**I'm sorry for being MIA the last few months but like I said I would never give up on this story it's one of my favourites that I have done so far. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know there was a lot of drama it came to me out of the blue.**

**I'm also not a doctor so I don't know if the whole rape examination is correct I only watch Law and order SVU and Criminal Minds so if anything isn't correct please don't hesitate to let me know via reviews or Inbox Negative and Positive reviews are welcome.**

**All spelling mistakes are my own fault I did proof read. Also the song used was Lifehouse Broken.**

**I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long.**

**you know the drill leave some reviews positive or negative :)**

**Cheers EbOnY998 :)**


	6. Contacting The Berry Men & Shelby

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. **

**Hi Guys I'm back with another chapter.**

**Spoilers: The Berry men and Shelby will be making an appearance in this chapter but only a phone call they will appear in the next chapter. As you can tell Rachel isn't coping well but she will get better but still have her ups and downs. Also the doctor Ally walker, her Intern Jo, and Ally's partner will be appearing a lot through out this story.**

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers that have been through this story since the start and to the new readers thank you for reviewing it means a lot and keeps this story going so thank you.**

**All spelling mistakes are all mine I do proof read and sometimes miss the mistakes so my bad on that.**

**My Beta is busy so this work is all my own again.**

**Warnings: May set triggers off so be warned and swearing for in this chapter.**

**Here's Chapter 6 Contacting The Berry Men & Shelby.**

* * *

**Santana's Pov**

I have been sitting on the dining room chair for the past hour arguing with myself on whether or not to call the Berry men and Shelby. I know that Rachel said she didn't want her dads to know or Shelby for that matter she practically hates her guts. But she's broken and needs someone there other than us to help her out.

I grab the packet of peas and lightly place it on my lip where Rachel had hit me. I know this will help take the swelling away. I look at my phone and realise it's 1:30 in the morning and think that it's a bit late to call but I know it's the best thing to do to help Rachel get better. I quickly type Rachel's dad's number in knowing that she has a different contact for her dads one of them being dad and the other one daddy. I don't know which one I was contacting first but would soon find out.

After a long 10 minutes I told myself to ring the number and bring the Berry men home for Rachel and ask them about Shelby if they would feel comfortable if she came to help them.

I hit the call button and wait for a few minutes it rang for a good three minutes before voice mail picked up and I figured out who I had called.

_"Hi you have reached Hiram Berry please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you bye for now."_ I hit the end button on my phone and type her other dad's number into my phone. I think that her daddy's name is Leroy.

I hit the call button and put the phone up to my ear and wait. it rang a few times and the voice mail kicked in again. I hit the end button and redialed his number which the second time he picked up.

_"Hello this is Leroy Berry how can I help you?"_Shit I must have woken the poor man up from his sleep I get my thoughts together and answer his question.

"Hi Mr Berry it's Santana Lopez. I'm a friend of Rachel's. Something bad has happened to her and I think it would be best if you and your husband cancelled the rest of your trip and come home." I tell him slowly because I don't want him to start panicking over the phone.

_"Is our baby okay Santana I need to know that?"_ Instantly I know that he is awake and alert the poor bugger must be in shock and his husband.

"Rachel is doing as well as can be despite the circumstances sir." I tap my fingers on the table and wait for a reply. I'm hoping I won't get abused by not telling them what's wrong with their baby girl I would prefer to tell them face to face or let Rachel tell them herself.

_"Is this a serious matter I would like to know please."_ He rambles on like Rachel I give a small smile and sigh.

"Honestly Sir it is a serious matter but I would prefer to tell you face to face or let Rachel tell you herself." I don't want to give away Rachel's trust because she asked me not to tell anyone and I'm breaking this promise by telling the Berry men.

_"Okay Santana but she is alright are you staying with her?" _I get up and grab myself a drink of water and look out the window into the darkness.

"She is doing as well as she can at the moment. Yes sir I am staying with her and Quinn is here as well we are taking good care of her." I tell him while sipping my water it's quiet for a long time until I hear Leroy back on the phone.

_"Okay Santana thank you I will get my husband up and we will take the first flight available back to Lima." _I nearly forgot to ask Mr Berry about Shelby so I quickly interrupted him.

"Mr Berry for moral support is it okay if I contact Shelby and have her help us out until you guys can get your next available flight sir?" I only ask because I just want to make sure that the Berry men are okay with that idea.

_"That's okay Santana you can contact Shelby we keep in contact with her and she should know and be there for her and we will need her when we return." _Phew thank goodness that there isn't going to be any tension with the Berry men and Shelby.

"Thank you sir. If you need to keep in contact and know about Rachel I'm here." I let him know so that they don't need to worry about their daughter.

_"Okay thank you Santana we will keep in contact take care."_ I hang up the phone and look at the time I notice that it's 2:00am and I hope that I don't wake up Beth.

I sigh and type Shelby's number into my phone and I have an inner battle with myself because I don't want to disrupt Shelby and Beth at this hour but I know that I have to for Rachel's sake.

I ring Shelby's number and wait for an answer it takes four rings before Shelby answers in a tired voice.

_"Shelby Corcoran speaking." _I take a deep breath before I answer her I know what she did to Rachel back in Sophomore year.

"Hi Miss Corcoran it's Santana Lopez speaking. I have to tell you something about Rachel." I act calm like I did with Leroy because I don't want to have to calm her down and make her have a panic attack because Beth needs her.

_"Is Rachel okay has something bad happened to her? Are her fathers okay?" _I let out a deep sigh and rest my head on my hand. I never thought that this would be so hard to tell anyone.

"Rachel's in a bad way at the moment and her fathers are okay can I ask you something really important?" I ask her trying to be pleasant to this women who just upped and left Rachel.

_"Okay. You can ask me." _I try to hold in my inner Snix cause I don't want to offend the older woman I just hope that Rachel will be okay with what I'm doing she can hate me all she wants. I don't want her to take it out on the older version of Rachel or the Berry men.

"Look Miss Corcoran something bad has happened to Rachel and I got a hold of her fathers and they agreed you should come to Lima and help her out until they get back because Quinn, Brittany, and a few others can't keep helping her on our own especially with how she is dealing with this event." Fuck I've given her too much information already.

_"Are you sure that's wise Santana I did after all leave her in Sophomore year and adopted her friends baby?"_ I couldn't help but let out a small smile because it seems to me that she asked if it was alright to return. Honestly I just hope that it's for the best.

"Honestly Shelby I don't know but I do think it's for the best and one of the Berry's agreed as well." I could hear Shelby sigh in the background and then there was some shuffling around.

_"Okay I'll just pack a few bags and get Beth and start travelling to Lima. Will Quinn and Noah be okay with Beth being back?"_ I really didn't know about the effects that this would have on Puck or Quinn for that matter but I hope they can pull through this with Beth being back.

"No worries. Uh about Puck and Quinn I had a quick chat to Quinn and she said that it was alright unsure about Puck. But this has to be on Rachel's terms Shelby and she could start yelling at you are you ready for that?" I have to ask her this because she couldn't gain Rachel's trust then fuck off again like she did.

_"I'm ready for the backlash Santana she can yell, swear, hit me all she wants but I'm not leaving her again."_ I stare down at the floor and let out a sigh before getting into Snix mode.

"Listen here Shelby if shit does hit the fan you can't just fuck off Rachel is broken beyond repair at the moment and if you fuck it up I will hunt you down." I tell her in a dead serious tone only used for Snix and some people who I dislike.

_"I'm not going to fuck off this time Santana and if I do you have my permission to hunt me down for that matter." _We both giggle at the statement and I knew that she was serious about this.

"I will keep you to that promise Shelby. You may get a shock when you see her, but be ready for a lash out and it hurts as well I've already had one and she scared the fucking shit out of me." I knew in that moment that I could trust Shelby unless my sixth sense was off and I hated not being correct.

_"Okay Santana I'm ready for whatever she dishes out at me I deserve it after all. Well I'm going to get Beth up now and pack the car and I'll text you when I'm on the road."_ I tap my fingers on the table and stretch my legs out.

"Okay Shelby have a safe trip I will see you sometime this morning. Take care." We hang up the phone and I get up and rinse my cup out and sit down on the lounge and think to myself was this a good idea.

I look at the time and realise that it's almost 3:00 in the morning and I know that I'm not going to get much sleep. I make my way up the stairs to check on Rachel and Quinn which I find them both asleep. I smile and pull the sheets over them, I walk out of the room and close the door a bit and sit back down on the couch and flick the TV on and search for a good station and come across a music channel and watch that while grabbing the blanket off the chair and I lay down and watch the music.

I let my thoughts wonder about what happened to Rachel last week she didn't deserve any of this to happen what kind of sick person would do this to her. All I want to do is kill the scum-bag who has hurt the tiny diva. I mean this isn't her attitude when she went off at Q and I this was a completely different Rachel I really hope the Berry men and Shelby can convince her to report this and have a talk to a shrink or someone. I could really use some booze at the moment but I know that it wouldn't help me or Rachel for that matter. I hear my phone go off and take a look at the Unknown number.

**Unknown Number:  
Hi Santana it's Shelby. Just thought that I would tell you that I'm on the road and should be there in a few hours. Thanks for the call on Rachel.** I save Shelby's number in my contacts before I send out a reply to her.

**To Shelby Corcoran:  
That's okay have a safe trip and see you in a few hours.** I shut off my phone again and relax into the lounge and watch some more TV I swap the station over and I start to watch a movie.

Half way through the movie I feel myself start to doze off I check my phone and see that it's 4:30 and think to myself I need to get at least 2 hours sleep before everything happens I set my alarm and decided to sleep for the next few hours.

I was in a deep sleep until I heard the coffee machine going and the smell of coffee moving my hand around I was looking for my phone until it came in contact with my hand. I hit the middle button and the time was 6:30 fuck I had slept in only an hour I was meant to be up at 5:30 shit.

Cracking my knuckles and back always felt good when I first get up I look over to the kitchen and see that it's Quinn I get up and go over to the island bench.

"Quinn did you turn my alarm off on my phone?" Pulling out a spare chair and take a seat on it waiting for Quinn to reply because I'm pretty sure that I had turned it on before I fell asleep.

"Morning San I turned your alarm off so you could sleep more I know you were up late last night contacting the Berry's as well as Shelby." I can't help but ask Q about Shelby returning especially with Beth.

"Listen Quinn I want to know on what you think about Shelby returning and seeing Beth for the first time since you gave birth to her?' Looking into my best friends eyes I can see that she is holding back with her emotions.

"Honestly I'm scared of seeing my baby girl for the first time and she is nearly two years old." I get up and hug Quinn because she needs it.

"It's okay to be scared Q. Are you going to tell Puck that Shelby is back with Beth he has a right to know." I rub Quinn's back to comfort her and to let her know that I'm here for her.

"I'm honestly scared freaking shitless to see my beautiful daughter. I will probably tell Puck when I next see him he deserves to know as well to see his daughter." I look Quinn in the eyes and give her a small smile.

"Beth will love you and Puck whether your her mama or her aunty she will love you." I can see a tear running down Q's face so I use my hand and wipe it away.

"Thanks for the chat S. Your mouth looks sore are you okay from Rachel punching you?" I totally forgot about my split lip but I know it was an accident and that Rachel lashed out at her attacker in her dream.

"It's fine Q just a bit tender but it will heal and she didn't mean it." Quinn gives me a small smile in which I return.

"Okay I have to head off for early morning Cheerio's practice but let me know when Shelby arrives safely. Rachel is still asleep." Smiling I free myself from Quinn's hug.

"Have fun at practice Q. Can you let Coach know why I'm not there. I will leave Rae to sleep for as long as she can." I walk Quinn to the door and I hand over my car keys to her.

"Thanks San for giving me your keys to your car I'll take care of the car for you." We both laugh at each other Quinn likes to joke about my car because I take pride in my very first car.

"No worries Q go have fun." We say our goodbyes I head back into the kitchen and grab some breakfast for myself and some for Rachel as well.

I make some pancakes for the both of us which goes well. I have to admit I have some awesome cooking skills. Once my batch is done I make Rachel's and pile up probably more than she usually eats. Once Rachel's batch is done I stick it in the fridge and grab mine.

I sit down at the dinning room table and eat which these are the best pancakes that I have ever made. Finishing off my last piece I take my plate to the kitchen and do the dishes which doesn't take me long to do.

Once that's done I head up the stairs to have a shower before Shelby gets here and so that I look fresh. I check in on Rachel who is sound asleep still I grab my stuff from her room and head into the shower. I get the temperature right and jump in. After washing my hair and everything else I get out and wrap a towel around my body and use the spare towel and dry my hair. I look in the mirror and notice that Quinn was right I have a massive bruise around my lip and a bit of dry blood, I must say the diva has one hell of a left hand punch.

I dry myself off and use the dryer for my hair which doesn't take long. I get changed into a comfy pair of sweat pants and an old jumper which I stole from Puck but he never noticed. I nearly forgot that I needed to have that chat to Puckerman about yesterday the way he acted.

I check Rachel again and see that she is still out cold I smile and close the door a little. Once I am downstairs I use the docking station to charge my iPhone and turn it on so I can hear it if someone does contact me.

I clean the Berry household for a while before sitting down on the lounge and flicking through the TV stations until I come across a marathon of Rizzoli and Isles which I don't mind watching because it's good to see the older episodes on. I relax into the couch and close my eyes I need at least an hour to catch up on sleep before everything gets hectic.

It's not long before I get into a deep sleep with the television on in the background I'm just about into dreamland when my phones text message goes off I get up to see who it's from and smile at the text I see from Britt.

**From Brittany S Pierce:  
Hi Sanny you're not at school and I miss you and Rae. Quinn said that it was doctor's order that Rachie stays home give her a big hug from me.  
love Brittany S Pierce.** I can't help but let out a little chuckle at the way Britt seems to end her texts with her name I decide to reply to her anyway.

**To Brittany S Pierce:  
Hey Britt-Britt we miss you as well we should be back tomorrow. I will pass it on to Rae when she wakes up. Love you to B x.** I send it off in a matter of seconds knowing that Britt likes to get a reply straight away other wise she will worry and it's happened to me before.

I check the time and it's only 8:30 in the morning so I have some time to kill I pick up my phone and log into Facebook. I take a look at all the gleeks profiles which doesn't change all that much. I look onto Becky's profile and look to see if she has any gossip she always tends to have the best gossip out there JBI fails at the gossip sometimes. I log out of Facebook and play a quick game of Uno but get bored with that pretty quickly.

I get up and clean the table off and the bench. I only clean when I'm nervous or have a sixth sense when something bad is going to happen which I'm usually 99% right with my Mexican third eye as I call it. I finish that off and go to my back pack and grab some cigarettes from my bag I go out the back and light it up it's also a stress thing I barely smoke which is probably a bad thing to do.

Looking out at the Berry's backyard is really neat I see an old cubby house in the back corner and walk over to it and go inside I can't help but smile at what I find in their which is typical Rachel Berry style. The walls are pink, she has stars all around the walls and a big Rachel written on the table I laugh a bit and walk out I finish my smoke and head inside.

I walk to the food pantry and start making some snacks for Rachel, Shelby, Beth and myself. and then I decide to make some Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches yes I still like the old PB&J sandwich. Once that's done I put everything in the fridge and put a bit of plastic over the snacks that I made. I take a seat and it's not long before my phone starts ringing and I answer it.

"Hi Santana Lopez speaking." I say in a normal way instead of being a smart ass in case it was Shelby or the Berry men ringing and it was actually Shelby.

_"Hi Santana just thought I would let you know that I am in Akron and I should only be an hour away. Just thought I would let you know."_ Fuck that didn't take Shelby long well only a few hours.

"That's okay Shelby thank you for letting me know. Can you text me when you are at the house because Rachel is still asleep?" I ask her because I don't want to wake Rachel up she needs her beauty sleep after all.

_"No worries Santana I will let you know see you in a bit. Bye."_ Once we hang up my nerves are getting the better of me because this is going to be the first time I come face to face with the one and only Shelby Corcoran and I wonder how Rachel will handle this.

I quickly stand up and re-arrange things to make the house look tidy and make sure there is no broken glass around from Rachel and her outburst the other day so that Beth doesn't get hurt. Crap I'm actually meeting Beth for the first time in an hour. Quinn and Pucks daughter shit I can't believe this is happening I haven't seen the little girl since she was born and she was a little bundle of joy. I had never seen Puck so happy in his life when he got to hold his dear little girl.

I sit down on the couch again and get my thoughts together.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Hi everyone I have been on a roll since I haven't had writer's block and I'm happy to say this chapter came out quicker then I thought. so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I couldn't come up with anything else to make it longer so I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. I know there wasn't much of Rachel I just wanted to get Santana's thoughts into this chapter and a bit of Quinntana friendship going. **

**Spoilers for chapter 7: Dun, Dun Shelby and Beth will be featured in the next chapter and I'm pretty excited to get the next chapter up and going for you guys. Also Rachel will be angry at both Santana and Shelby but you will have to wait and see what happens.**

**All spelling mistakes are my own I do proof read before each chapter goes out. Also my Beta is busy so this chapter isn't edited only by me. **

**You know the drill leave some reviews positive or negative are welcome. If you have any advice to give me feel free to leave it in a review or PM me positive or negative are welcome again:)**

**Leave a review positive or negative. **

**Hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Until the next time my loyal readers and new readers.**

**Cheers EbOnY998 :)**


End file.
